L'abandon de Fleur
by Heeboux
Summary: Voldemort se rapproche. De plus en plus. Dans ce climat de peur et de violence, Bill prend une décision qui changera à jamais sa vie, celle de sa fiancée Fleur mais aussi de l'intégralité de la famille Wealey. L'amour peut-il vaincre la magie noire ?
1. La lettre

**1.**

 **La lettre**

\- Une lettre pour vous mademoiselle Delacour.

Merci Tinkiley, lui sourit la jeune femme en récupérant le morceau de papier cacheté de cire bleue.

L'elfe de maison se retira, laissant sa maîtresse lire tranquillement sa missive dans son bureau. Fleur avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour les elfes de maison. Quand Bill lui avait proposé une colocation -qui avait fini par devenir un emménagement plus ou moins officiel- elle avait fortement insisté pour que leur elfe de maison, prénommé Tinkiley, soit traité convenablement, avec respect. Elle refusait qu'il le soit comme Lucius l'eut fait avec Dobby quelques années auparavant. La blonde n'était pas ce genre de personne, sans cœur et hautaine. Elle respectait tous les hommes et toutes les créatures, quelque soit leur rang.

Tinkiley prit donc congé de la maîtresse de maison. Depuis que Fleur avait été employée à Gringotts, banque où travaillait également Bill, elle faisait tout son possible afin de perfectionner son anglais. En seulement tris années, elle avait fait énormément de progrès. Son accent et sa grammaire n'étaient pas encore des plus parfaits et pour remédier à cela, elle passait de nombreuses heures enfermée dans le bureau que Bill lui avait aménagé à lire des livres en anglais. Certains termes, trop techniques pour elle encore, lui semblaient indéchiffrables mais elle travaillait pour avec acharnement. Fleur finit par délaisser ses livres pour se consacrer à sa missive. Elle déplia le papier avec délicatesse, prenant grand soin à ne pas l'abîmer. La jeune Delacour reconnut l'écriture avoir avoir rapidement parcouru l'écrit. C'était celle de Bill, son fiancé. Seul lui possédait cette écriture à la fois si belle et si tremblante. Les lettres formaient de magnifiques boucles tout comme d'énormes tâches d'encre. Que lui voulait-il? Pourquoi lui avait-il écrit une lettre alors qu'ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les soirs ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et cela inquiéta la jeune femme qui s'imagina le pire des drames.

 _Ma très chère Fleur,_

 _J'espère que Tinkiley te fera parvenir cette lettre dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Sûrement t'es-tu rendue compte de mes absences à répétition depuis ces deux derniers mois. Certes, l'Ordre du Phénix me prend énormément de temps et mes recherches sur les Gobelins également. Mais il n'y a pas que ces deux raisons. J'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai fini par arriver à la conclusion selon laquelle tu avais le droit de savoir la vérité._

 _Lors d'un de mes déplacements en Irlande j'ai rencontré une jeune femme, Kathelyn Fitzwilliam. Elle était chargée de me servir de guide afin de m'empêcher de me perdre dans les villes parcourues. Nous passions le plus clair de nos journées ensemble, à nous promener et à parler de longues heures durant. Les jours passant, j'ai commencé à développer certains sentiments à son égard. D'abord une profonde amitié. Puis de l'amour. J'ai lutté contre ses sentiments mais j'ai été faible Fleur. Elle était si belle. Quelques jours avant mon départ, Kathelyn et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble. Au petit jour, nous nous sommes promis que cette nuit ne mènerait nul part, surtout pas vers une histoire d'amour. J'étais heureux de rentrer. Heureux de te retrouver, de pouvoir t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras. Mais un mois plus tard, Kathelyn me fit parvenir une lettre m'annonçant qu'elle attendait un enfant. Notre enfant._

 _Mon éducation m'oblige à épouser Kathelyn afin de lui offrir, à elle et notre enfant, une vie convenable. Je ne veux que notre enfant soit un bâtard. Un enfant sans père. Je me dois de le reconnaître et de lui permettre de vivre aux côtés d'un père et d'une mère. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu comprendras ma décision._

 _Je ne t'oublierai pas Fleur. Jamais. Sache que tu peux garder notre appartement. J'ai fait en sorte de payer les six prochains mois afin que tu puisses conserver ton argent et te consacrer à tes cours d'anglais (qui se passent pour le mieux je l'espère?). Tu occuperas toujours une place dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit mais je me dois de subvenir aux besoins de mon enfant._

 _Je t'embrasse et te souhaite de trouver une personne qui sera à ta hauteur,_

 _William Arthur Weasley._

 _P.S : ne cherche pas à venir au Terrier, j'ai déménagé et mes parents ont ordre de ne pas te donner ma nouvelle adresse._

Le cœur de Fleur se serra. Elle se sentait suffoquée dans son bureau. Les murs donnaient l'impression de se rapprocher et le sol de trembler. Sa vue se troubla avant que des larmes n'inondent ses joues. Elle eut envie de crier mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir la barrière formée par ses lèvres. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes qui l'empêchaient de respirer à sa guise. Non Bill ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il n'avait pas pu non plus procréer un enfant avec un autre. Il était incapable de la quitter ! Bill était une personne fidèle en amour, loyale. C'était impossible. Elle vivait un cauchemar. Mais elle allait se réveiller et, à son réveil, Bill serait là, tout près d'elle, enroulé dans le couverture.

La jeune femme se pinça mais cela ne fit rien. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que tout cela était réel. Bill venait bel et bien de mettre un terme à leur relation. Il venait de la quitter, la laissant seule dans cet appartement. Leur appartement. Il avait réalisé leur rêve d'enfant avec une autre, une Irlandaise rencontrée lors d'un voyage d'affaire.

Fleur voulut se lever mais elle trébucha, faisant tomber au passage les papiers posés sur son bureau, dont la lettre de Bill. Quand son corps entra en contact avec le sol, elle ne put retenir ses larmes de douleur. Bientôt des cris se mêlèrent à ses pleurs et ses gémissements. Elle sentait son cœur se briser peu à peu. C'était pire que n'importe quel sort, y compris les Impardonnables. Des milliers de poignards se plantaient dans son cœur.

Tinkiley, alerté par les cris et gémissements de douleur de sa jeune maîtresse, regagna rapidement son bureau. L'image qui s'offrit à ses yeux fut horrible. Fleur, assise au sol et adossée contre le bois de son bureau, criait à s'en rendre muette alors que ses yeux versaient des torrents de larmes.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous mettez-vous dans cet état ?

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle le repoussa, poussant au passage un cri à en briser les fenêtres. Elle semblait devenir folle. Folle de douleur et de rage. De douleur car elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. De rage car il l'avait trompée avec une autre. Tinkiley se contenta de rester debout devant elle à ne rien faire. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire ? Fleur refusait de parler, ne s'exprimant qu'à travers des cris à vous en glacer le sang.

Mais bientôt, après d'innombrables minutes, la gorge de Fleur devint sèche et ses yeux incapables de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme. Ses cris finirent par mourir dans un silence douloureux. Elle était épuisée. Son corps était aussi lourd qu'un rocher. Le moindre mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Tinkiley, voyant que sa maîtresse avait retrouvé un sembla de calme, tenta à nouveau de lui poser une question :

\- Mademoiselle... ?

\- Rassemble mes affaires Tinkiley s'il te plaît. Je pars voir les Weasley, ordonna-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

\- Mais le maître n'est pas là et...

\- Le maître ne reviendra pas Tinkiley, avoua Fleur dans un murmure ponctué d'un sanglot étouffé. Bill est... Il est parti avec une autre.

\- Oh... Je suis désolé mademoiselle.

L'elfe lança un regard rempli de compassion à la jeune femme qui semblait plus fragile que jamais. Elle le gratifia d'un faible sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus de douleur avant d'essuyer ses yeux rougis avec les manches de son gilet.

L'elfe, qui avait compris la détresse de sa maîtresse, rassembla ses affaires en quelques minutes. Quand il eut fini, il se rendit au salon où elle se trouvait. Fleur avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et ses yeux semblaient moins rouges que quelques minutes auparavant. Ses produits de beauté l'avaient certainement aidé à caché ce petit défaut de couleur. Dans un geste calme, il lui tendit sa valise.

\- Je te confie l'appartement Tinkiley. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai mais prends en soin. Après tout, je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu es un très bon elfe de maison Tinkiley. Ah j'oubliai ! Si quelqu'un te demanda où je suis, dis-leur que tu ne sais pas.

Il hocha la tête. Fleur lui sourit à nouveau maigrement avant de transplaner vers le Terrier des Weasley. Bill lui avait demandé de ne pas s'y rendre mais elle avait besoin de réponses à toutes les questions qui inondaient son esprit et rendaient sa réflexion quasi impossible. Et seule Molly Weasley, et peut-être Arthur, pouvait lui répondre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se trouver devant le Terrier. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était calme. On n'entendait que le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les champs de blé et faisait voler les quelques mèches blondes de Fleur qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre une certaine contenance et se redonner du courage. Elle avança lentement vers la maison, suivant le petit sentier qui s'était créé de lui-même avec les années. Elle allait toquer quand Molly ouvrit la porte, lui faisant face.

\- Fleur... Mais que faites-vous ici ? Demanda la mère Weasley qui semblait tout à fait déconcertée par cette arrivée.

\- Je veux savoir où est Bill. Il me doit une explication en face à face. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu cette explication concernant cet enfant. Et puis d'ailleurs je n'y crois pas une seule seconde à son histoire d'enfant avec une autre !

\- Fleur ! Fleur calmez-vous ! Bill est parti avec une autre. C'est fini. Je suis désolée mais il aime Kathelyn et ensemble ils vont donner naissance à un adorable bébé. Je vous prierai de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse soirée mademoiselle Delacour. De plus, ne venez plus nous importuner au Terrier car personne ne vous ouvrira désormais.

\- Et Molly referma la porte au nez de Fleur. Ss relations avec madame Weasley n'avaient jamais été très joviales mais le dureté du ton de Molly l'avait profondément blessée. Molly ne s'était jamais montrée aussi froide envers elle. Fleur n'avait pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions. Au contraire, elle s'en posait de nouvelles. Pourquoi Molly agissait-elle ainsi ? C'était comme si madame Weasley cherchait à tout prix à persuader Fleur que Bill l'avait trompé ? Et si Bill l'avait réellement trahi en faisant un enfant à une autre femme ?

Elle était seule désormais. Personne ne semblait la comprendre. Ils prenaient tous le parti de Bill. Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur ni même sa rage. Elle en voulait à Bill, à Molly, à Arthur.

Lentement, le cœur rempli de regrets, elle quitta le Terrier pour partir loin de tout ça. Loin de Bill et de leurs souvenirs.

Molly referma la porte. Elle venait de briser le cœur de Fleur et elle le savait. Jamais l'élève de Beauxbâtons ne pourrait se relever de la trahison de Bill. Il était l'homme de sa vie. Son seul et unique amour. Elle avait besoin de lui. Madame Weasley se tourna alors vers le salon, croisant le regard de son fils aîné qui se tenait adossé contre le mur. Les traits de son visage était tirés et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer à tout moment.

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais Bill ? Tu es en train de la détruire...

\- Je la protège maman. Plus elle sera loin de moi et plus en sécurité elle sera. Voldemort cherche à affaiblir Harry et les membres de l'Ordre. Pour cela, il n'hésitera pas à s'attaquer aux êtres auxquels nous tenons le plus. Regarde, il a tenté de s'en prendre aux parents de Hermione. Heureusement qu'un auror était dans les parages. Je suis obligé de lui faire croire cela maman. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je refuse qu'elle soit en danger par ma faute, à cause de mes sentiments pour elle. Et puis, si Harry gagne cette guerre...

\- Harry va gagner cette guerre. Ne doute pas de lui. Il tuera Voldemort, lui assura Molly avant de s'approcher de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu retrouveras Fleur. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Malgré que je n'approuve pas du tout ta démarche, je la comprends. Tu... tu agis comme un homme cherchant à protéger sa famille et pour cela, je suis fière de toi mon grand.

\- Comment peux-tu être fier maman ? Je détruis la femme que j'aime...

\- En voulant la protéger. Tu l'as dit toi-même mon chéri. Allez Bill. Tu dois rejoindre ton père au Ministère. Ils ont besoin de tes informations concernant les Gobelins.

D'un geste tendre, elle essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue droite de son fils avant de l'enlacer. Elle lui murmura une nouvelle fois qu'elle était fière de lui, qu'elle aimait et puis Bill transplana pour retrouver son père au Ministère de la Magie.

En faisant cela, il ne détruisait pas uniquement le cœur de Fleur. Non il détruisait aussi le sien. Quand il fut dans le bureau de son père au ministère de la Magie, Bill essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues à l'aide des manches de sa chemise. Arthur le vit faire mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas utile de rajouter des questions à la douleur visible de son fils.


	2. Le manoir

**2.**

 **Le manoir**

Fleur marchait. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être des heures. Elle continuait d'avancer, passant de sentiers à des routes, de paysages de champs à ceux de villages. Elle ignorait où elle allait. Elle s'en moquait bien de toute façon. Elle voulait simplement marcher. Marcher et oublier sa souffrance causée par ces maudits Weasley. Marcher et guérir. Sa souffrance physique n'était rien à côté de sa souffrance morale. Son cœur était brisé. En mille morceaux. Plus elle marchait et plus elle en voulait à ces sorciers. Elle en voulait à Molly qui lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Elle en voulait bien évidemment à Bill de lui avoir préféré une autre, une Irlandaise rencontrée au cours d'un de ses voyages. Mais au fond d'elle, elle en voulait surtout à Harry Potter. Tout cela était de sa faute. Et si seulement l'Avada Kedavra du mage noir n'avait pas ricoché et avait atteint sa cible, le tuant sur le coup : aurait-elle pu vivre heureuse et en paix aux côtés de Bill ? Elle devait toute cette souffrance, tout ce malheur dans son cœur à ce petit morveux de Harry Potter.

Fleur secoua vivement la tête. Non Harry n'était pas responsable. Elle ne devait pas penser cela. Il n'était qu'une énième victime de Voldemort. Le jeune élu n'avait pas demandé à avoir cette connexion avec Tom Jédusor il n'avait pas demandé à perdre sa mère et son père il n'avait pas demandé non plus à être l'élu, le seul pouvant vaincre le sorcier du mal. Harry voulait faire le bien. Il voulait débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. Donc non, Harry n'était pas la cause de son malheur. Et puis, il n'avait pas poussé cette Irlandaise dans les bras de Bill.

Non, Bill était le seul fautif dans leur histoire. _Il_ avait choisi de céder aux avances de cette jeune femme, procréant avec elle l'enfant dont ils rêvaient tant. Ensemble. _Il_ avait choisi de la quitter pour faire sa vie avec elle. Sans doute auraient-ils une belle maison avec de nombreuses chambres pour leur progéniture. Ils pourraient y inviter toute la famille Weasley. Elle imaginait déjà Molly assise sur le canapé face à une grande cheminée. Sur ses genoux, une petite fille rousse essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper les cheveux de la mère de famille en bafouillant des _« Mie ! Mie » -_ sûrement voulait-elle dire mamie mais son jeune âge faisait qu'elle ne parlait pas encore assez bien. Elle voyait aussi Bill dans la cuisine, surveillant la cuisson d'un rôti. Deux bras passèrent autour de la taille du jeune homme. Alors la visage de Kathelyn se dessina dans les pensées de Fleur. Elle avait les cheveux roux, longs et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient vert comme l'émeraude. Ses lèvres pulpeuses donnaient envie de l'embrasser. Quand elle s'adressa à Bill, Fleur la dota d'une voix aiguë, au fort accent irlandais. Toute la famille semblait heureuse. Ron avait enfin du avouer ses sentiments à Hermione car cette dernière était assise sur ses genoux, câlinant son petit-ami. Il en était de même pour Harry et Ginny qui s'embrassaient à pleins poumons sur le houx installé près du sapin.

La jeune élève de Beauxbâtons s'arrêta quelques minutes, profitant de l'air frais qui fouettait son visage. Elle avait froid. Tout autour d'elle semblait si sombre, si glacial. Comme si elle venait de plonger dans un gouffre sans fin. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu au loin, derrière les collines. Fleur sortit sa baguette magique qu'elle gardait toujours à l'intérieur de son trench-coat. D'un geste habile, elle murmura un « _Lumos_ ». L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina alors d'une douce lueur bleue. Fleur reprit son chemin, utilisant cette lumière pour se guider dans l'obscurité naissante. Face à elle se dressait une immense forêt de pins. Elle décida de ne pas s'aventurer parmi les arbres et dévia son chemin, empruntant le petit sentier. L'espace d'un moment, elle voulut transplaner jusqu'à l'appartement mais elle était trop faible. Son corps refusait tout simplement de le faire. Elle reprit donc sa marche sans but précis.

Plus elle marchait et plus ses pensées se faisaient sombres. L'obscurité ambiante semblait atteindre son esprit et son cœur. Comme si le bien en elle s'échappait peu à peu. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre une voix qui lui criait de maudire Harry. De maudire les Weasley, ces incapables. Harry était responsable. S'il avait été tué à la naissance, jamais Bill n'aurait eu à rejoindre l'Ordre. Jamais il n'aurait eu à partir en Irlande. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux, enlacés dans leur appartement. Elle serait tombée enceinte. Une petite fille qu'ils auraient prénommé Alice. Elle aurait eu ses cheveux blonds mais le charisme de Bill. Mais bientôt le visage d'Alice disparut dans un nuage de poussière et laissa place au visage de l'élu. Il semblait heureux, triomphant. Elle le haïssait. De tout son corps et de toute son âme. Il l'avait rendu malheureuse. Pourquoi avait-il voulu entraîner tous les sorciers dans une lutte contre Voldemort ? Pourquoi Bill avait-il accepté d'aider ce morveux ? Harry n'était rien. Peut-être avait-il des capacités hors normes, remarquées par ses professeurs au cours de ses années à Poudlard, et puis ? Etait-il assez fort pour s'opposer à Voldemort ? Pour faire face à l'homme le plus puissant ? Faire face à la mort ? Non. Harry était faible. Il avait besoin d'entraîner dans sa chute de nombreuses personnes. N'y avait-il pas déjà eu assez de morts ?

Son esprit divagua et une forêt se dessina dans ses rêves. Au milieu d'une clairière, deux hommes se faisaient face. Elle n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, dans sa longue robe noire, et Harry, dans son fameux jean et son t-shirt troué. D'un geste, le mage noir lança un Impardonnable, ôtant la vie au garçon.

L'image changea rapidement. Fleur atterrit dans le salon des Weasley. Elle était assise face à la cheminée. Bill la rejoignit, un petit paquet dans les bras. Leur fille. Son fiancé se pencha alors pour l'embrasser avant de lui donner l'enfant qui gazouillait.

C'était donc ça sa vie sans Harry Potter ? Une vie de bonheur ? Loin des combats quotidiens ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en heurtant une grille métallique gelée la séparant d'une demeure. Comment était-elle arrivée face à ce manoir ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et de toute manière, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Que faire ? Passer la grille ou faire demi-tour ? Le froid qui enveloppait son frêle corps lui dit rapidement d'entrer, de chercher la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée.

Fleur enclencha la poignée puis poussa la lourde grille métallique qui grinçait. La faible lumière émise par sa baguette était dorénavant inutile. L'allée menant au manoir était éclairée par de nombreux flambeaux. Le manoir était une grande bâtisse sur deux ou trois étages à première vue. Ses murs étaient peints en noir. Aucune couleur visible. Les buissons disposés de chaque côté de l'allée augmentaient cette impression de froideur obscure. A qui pouvait bien appartenir un tel domaine ? Le bonheur semblait avoir quitté les lieux depuis bien longtemps. Le malheur y régnait. Le froid, l'obscurité, la peur. Fleur ressentait tout cela. Elle était effrayée mais pas découragée. Ses pensées sombres reprirent le dessus sur sa peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à sa haine envers Harry et la famille Weasley. Même la douce Ginny ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. Elles avaient pourtant été amies autrefois mais cela semblait loin désormais. La rousse n'était qu'une traîtresse elle aimait Harry, elle ne valait donc pas mieux que le sorcier.

Une fois l'allée parcourue, Fleur fut face à l'imposante porte en bois du manoir. Elle était ornée d'un heurtoir en bronze. Une tête de serpent dont la gueule, ouverte, tenait un anneau. Par politesse, Fleur l'utilisa pour toquer. Elle attendit mais rien. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Affamée et gelée jusqu'aux os, elle oublia quelques instants la bienséance et elle poussa la lourde porte de bois pour entrer dans le manoir. Elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce froid. Le sol était fait de marbre blanc, ce qui tranchait avec les murs noirs. Elle déposa son trench-coat bleu nuit sur un des portes manteaux de libre avant d'avancer timidement dans la pièce. Elle aperçut une cheminée du coin de l'oeil et se rendit devant. Ses mains près du feu, elle se délectait de la chaleur des flammes. Son corps reprenait peu à peu vie. Elle semblait revivre grâce au feu.

Quand elle fut assez réchauffée, Fleur entama la visite du manoir. Tout était calme. Le silence régnait. Dans la pénombre, Fleur arpenta les escaliers couverts de poussière. Le premier étage était composé uniquement de chambres, de bureaux et d'immense bibliothèque. Au centre de cette dernière se trouvait une table ronde. Sûrement était-ce une table de réunion. Sur la pointe des pieds, Fleur tendit son bras droit pour tenter d'attraper un livre de sortilèges. A bout de forces, le grimoire lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Qui va là ? Demanda une voix grave alors que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée.

Fleur n'eut que le temps de sortir sa baguette, se mettant en garde. Face à elle, Lucius Malfoy se tenait fièrement. Tout se passa vite. Trop vite pour que Fleur ne comprenne réellement. Elle fut désarmée en seulement deux coups de baguette. La jeune blondinette était douée en sortilèges mais pas assez pour faire face à l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience ni assez de forces pour se battre à armes égales. Elle était épuisée. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Les sorts s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Elle mélangeait les gestes et les paroles. Cet état de fatigue favorisa Lucius, l'aidant à prendre le dessus sur l'élève de Beauxbâtons. Il affichait un sourire sadique. Comme s'il était heureux d'avoir face à lui la sorcière.

\- Dis donc... On s'est perdu mademoiselle Delacour ? Vous venez chercher des informations pour l'Ordre ? Pour notre petit Harry Potter ? Ce petit morveux qui pense pouvoir vaincre notre maître. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Te tuer ? Cela résoudrait tout. Tu ne pourrais pas dévoiler ce que tu as découvert à l'Ordre et cela montrera au maître que je le suis fidèle et dévoué. Allons-y. Cela sera rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis assez doué pour ôter la vie aux sorcières dans ton genre.

La baguette du maître du manoir se leva. Fleur en avait le souffle coupé. C'était donc ça sa mort ? Elle était condamnée à mourir de par la main du père Malfoy ? Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas peur. Son cœur était brisé, comment pourrait-elle souffrir davantage ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait déjà tout perdu donc non, Fleur n'avait pas peur de mourir. Au contraire. Elle la voyait comme une sorte de libération. L'arrêt de sa souffrance.

Alors que résonnaient dans l'atmosphère pesante les premières lettres de l'Avada, une voix haut perchée stoppa Lucius dans son élan. Fleur rouvrit les yeux, posant son regard azur sur une femme qui se tenait aux côtés de Malfoy. La main de cette dernière venait de baisser sa baguette, l'empêchant de lancer n'importe quel sort sur la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux de paille d'un profond noir ébène tombaient sur ses épaules, couvrant par endroits son visage. Elle n'avait rien de beau. Au contraire, elle était plutôt laide. Laide et effrayante. Fleur fut parcourue d'un frisson face à l'image de terreur renvoyée par la femme. Mettant de côté son angoisse, l'ancienne fiancée de Bill Weasley plissa les yeux pour reconnaître la femme. Bellatrix Lestrange. La Mangemort préférée de Voldemort, celle qui s'était échappée d'Azcaban, se tenait face à elle, les yeux grand écarquillés.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour. La plus brillante des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Celle qui a représenté son école lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Quel honneur de vous rencontrer. Je vous imaginais plus... plus... je ne sais pas. Plus quelque chose à vrai dire. Oh mais je vois. Une peine de cœur.

Fleur fronçait les sourcils en sentant une sorte de présence dans son cerveau. Les mains posées sur sa tête, elle essayait de lutter contre cette présence mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne parvenait pas à contrer cette puissance.

\- Bill Weasley t'a trompé... Une Irlandaise. Beurk ! Ces filles n'ont aucun savoir vivre.

\- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle vient ici pour chercher des information pour l'Ordre. Il nous faut la tuer ! Répliqua Lucius dans un grognement.

\- Non ! Surtout pas, s'exclama-t-elle. Surtout pas Lucius. La tuer serait gâcher un potentiel énorme voyons. Fleur Delacour est une élève brillante, surdouée. Nous pourrions peut-être utiliser ce potentiel à des fins... maléfiques

\- Mais elle sert le bien ! Je te rappelle qu'elle est fiancée à ce traître de Weasley ! Jamais elle ne voudra rejoindre les forces des ténèbres !

\- Crois-tu cela ? Lucius, cette petite est plus faible qu'un animal blessé. Elle déteste les Weasley. Oh ! Et voilà qui est intéressant, s'amusa Bella en lisant dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle aimerait voir le jeune Harry tué par le maître. Tout cela pourrait résoudre ses problèmes. Mais oui ma chérie, tu as raison. Harry est responsable de tous tes malheurs. C'est par sa faute que tous ces gens ont péri. Ils vous envoient à la mort alors que lui reste sagement en arrière, ordonnant sans jamais prendre de risque. Harry n'est qu'un lâche.

Et Fleur s'évanouit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Fleur était allongée dans un superbe lit au milieu d'une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de tentures sombres. Sa main gauche glissa sur son visage. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle semblait différente de d'habitude sans savoir pourquoi.

Lentement, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle s'assura qu'elle allait bien, tâtant chacun de ses membres afin de voir s'il ne lui en manquait aucun. Elle prit alors le temps de détailler la pièce qu'elle imaginait comme étant sa chambre. Près de son lit, sur sa table de chevet, deux petits cadres en bois étaient disposés. Le premier contenait une photo de deux personnes. Ils étaient enlacées et semblaient très amoureux. Dans le second, Fleur put voir une autre photo de ses deux personnes. La femme tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Fleur.

\- Ce sont tes parents ma chérie, expliqua la voix d'une femme aux long cheveux blancs. Deux Mangemorts fantastiques. Mais ils ont été tués par une famille de rouquins misérables. Les Weasley. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Ces crétins leur ont lancé des sorts avant de les torturer jusqu'à l'épuisement. J'adorais Pietra, ta mère. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi. Alexander, ton père, était plus réservé mais tout aussi gentil. Ils me manquent un peu plus tous les jours tu sais...

Fleur restait immobile. Elle écoutait sans réellement comprendre. Sa tête était en feu. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir les propos de la femme.

\- Tu dois te sentir un peu perdue. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Et la femme prit place auprès d'elle, sur le bord du lit. D'une main maternelle, elle caressa les cheveux de Fleur avant de venir embrasser son front en souriant finement. Elle lui expliqua que Fleur avait été victime d'une attaque par les Weasley, des sorciers rouquins. C'était eux qui avaient tué ses parents, quelques années auparavant. Ils n'avaient eu aucune pitié à les torturer jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait finir le travail en tuant la fille. Depuis le décès de ses parents, Fleur vivait avec les Malfoy quand elle n'était pas en voyage.

Elle se présenta alors en voyant la mine déconfite de Fleur. Elle se nommait Narcissa Malfoy, femme de Lucius Malfoy et mère de Drago Malfoy. Peu à peu les souvenirs revenaient à Fleur. Elle revoyait ses parents. L'attaque des Weasley.

Quand Narcissa fut sûre que sa petite protégée se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, elle quitta la chambre pour la laisser se reposer. Elle fit face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je lui ai raconté tout ce que tu m'avais dit, lui assura Narcissa. Fleur pense que ses parents ont été tués par les Weasley et qu'ils ont voulu la tuer à son tour. C'est pour cela qu'elle se sent mal : l'attaque a été puissante et l'a mise K.O quelques semaines.

\- Quand j'irai la voir, je lirai dans ses pensées pour voir si Fleur déteste les Weasley et le bébé Potter. Ce sont les conditions de la réussite de notre plan Narcissa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais laisse-la reprendre ses esprits pour la moment.

Des semaines avaient passé et Bill n'avait pas de nouvelles de Fleur. Il s'était rendu à Gringotts mais on lui avait répondu que la jeune femme n'avait pas mis les pieds à la banque depuis trois semaines. Une lettre de remerciements lui avait été envoyée à l'appartement mais ils n'avaient jamais reçu de réponse. Face à ce comportement étrange -Fleur ne quitterait pas son travail sans prévenir ses supérieur- Bill prit la décision de se rendre à leur ancien appartement. Il transplana, arrivant au milieu du salon.

Tinkiley était en train de ranger les bibelots. En se retrouvant face à son ancien maître, l'elfe s'inclina maladroitement.

\- Le maître est revenu.

\- Pas vraiment Tinkiley. As-tu des nouvelles de Fleur ?

\- Mademoiselle Delacour n'est pas rentrée à l'appartement depuis qu'elle a reçu votre lettre. Je pensais qu'elle était partie en France pour revoir ses parents mais elle ne répond à aucune de mes lettres.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle fait après avoir reçu cette lettre ?

\- Elle est partie au Terrier pour voir votre mère. Ensuite je ne sais pas. Et depuis le Terrier, je ne l'ai pas revu...

Bill se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Où pouvait bien être Fleur ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle ne serait pas retournée en France sans prévenir l'elfe de maison. L'inquiétude grandissait en lui. Et s'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à son ancienne fiancée ? Il avait voulu la protéger à tout prix. Mais si en la protégeant, il l'avait mise en danger ? Oh non, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il devait éclaircir le mystère de la disparition de Fleur. Pour cela, il devrait sans doute demander de l'aide à l'Ordre. Seul, il n'arriverait jamais à la retrouver.


	3. L'apprentissage de Fleur

**3.**

 **L'apprentissage de Fleur**

Fleur maîtrisait maintenant la totalité des potions demandant ne serait-ce qu'une once de magie noire. Narcissa lui avait offert un grimoire recelant de nombreuses recettes. Elle s'était faite un devoir de toutes les apprendre et de les maîtriser à la perfection pour plaire à cette dernière. La mère Malfoy considérait la jeune femme comme cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ce lien qui les unissait n'était pas sain. Il reposait uniquement sur l'Impero lancé par Bellatrix quelques temps auparavant. Sans ce sort, jamais Fleur n'aurait pactisé avec le Diable qu'était Voldemort. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de servir les forces du mal et encore moins de combattre les Weasley et son Bill chéri. Fleur était une fille du Bien. Beaubâtons ainsi que l'éducation de ses parents lui avaient donné un bon nombre de valeurs dont celle de la loyauté envers la magie blanche. Petite, ils n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'elle devait servir le Bien et uniquement le Bien avec sa baguette. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Fleur ne servait plus le Bien. Elle avait rejoint l'armée de Voldemort, œuvrant pour la victoire de ce dernier.

\- Fleur a fait énormément de progrès, admit Narcissa en souriant. Nous pourrons bientôt la présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je la sens prête pour cela et...

\- Fleur n'est pas prête. Certes, elle maîtrise l'entièreté des potions contenues dans le grimoire que tu lui as offert mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une Mangemort, Narcissa voyons ! Son âme n'est pas assez sombre encore. Il faudrait que Bellatrix s'immisce un peu plus dans son esprit pour la torturer et...

\- Cesse de vouloir torturer cet enfant, Lucius je t'en prie ! Son âme est assez noire. Elle déteste les Weasley. Elle n'a qu'une envie : tuer Bill Weasley.

\- Alors Bellatrix a bien travaillé en lui faisant croire que ce crétin de rouquin avait tué ses parents.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait Lucius mais toute cette obscurité commençait à la lasser et ce depuis que Bellatrix avait pris possession de l'esprit de Fleur. Cette dernière n'était pas une mauvaise fille. Au contraire. Fleur était brillante. Quand elle était élèves à Beaubâtons, elle excellait dans la matière de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Jamais son professeur n'avait connu aussi brillante élève. Fleur était un peu la Hermione de Beaubâtons. A l'exception que, contrairement à la brunette, Fleur se faisait courtiser par tous les élèves de son école. Le blond de ses cheveux associé à l'azur de ses bleus ne laissaient aucun homme indifférent. Pas même ses professeurs.

\- Tu sembles pensive Narcissa.

\- Mh ? Non... Non je réfléchissais seulement à la couleur des nouvelles tentures que nous installerons dans le salon le mois prochain. Mais tu as raison Lucius, Fleur n'est pas encore prête à rencontrer notre Seigneur.

En réalité, Fleur était prête. Plus que prête même. Mais Lucius voulait garder une certaine influence sur Fleur. En la présentant à Voldemort, il perdrait ce contrôle. Elle deviendrait la main droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpassant Lucius dans l'esprit du Mage Noir. Et Lucius craignait plus que tout d'être relégué au second plan. Il avait déjà déçu le Maître et perdu une part de sa confiance. Il refusait de la perdre totalement.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama Bellatrix qui venait de transplaner en plein milieu du salon des Malfoy. Notre Seigneur désire confier une mission à Fleur.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne l'a jamais rencontrée voyons, lâcha Lucius dans un grognement.

\- Je lui ai raconté à quel point je pouvais m'immiscer dans l'esprit de cette petite sotte. Je lui ai également décrit comment elle maîtrisait les potions de ton grimoire Narcissa. Il a été épaté par tant d'aptitudes.

\- Le... Le Seigneur a été épaté ? Déglutit Lucius qui voyait l'estime que lui portait Voldemort disparaître peu à peu. Mais... je maîtrise aussi ces potions et...

\- Lucius est jaloux ! Luciu est jaloux ! Chantonna la Mangemort en sautillant dans la pièce.

\- Assez ! Tonna le maître des lieux. Cesse de chanter cette chanson idiote Bella !

La Mangemort croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait faire la moue. Les paroles de son beau-frère l'avaient contrariées.

\- On dirait deux enfants, soupira Narcissa. Je monte voir Fleur. Je suppose que le Maître désire que cette mission soit réalisée au plus vite.

\- Il souhaite que nous partions dans l'heure !

Narcissa rejoignit Fleur dans sa petite chambre. Comme tout le reste du manoir, cette pièce était sombre. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries noires. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée qui était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussère tant elle était peu utilisée. Madame Malfoy trouva Fleur le nez plongé dans son grimoire. Elle étudiait encore et toujours les différents sorts proposés par la Magie Noire. La page ouverte était celle consacrée aux Impardonnables. Fleur semblait subjuguée par le sort Endoloris. _« Le préféré de Bellatrix »_ songea tristement Narcissa qui avait assisté à de nombreux interrogatoires de sorciers victimes de ce sort.

\- Fleur ? Puis-je te déranger ?

\- Bien sûr Narcissa ! Je lisais ton grimore. Il est tellement intéressant ! J'apprends de nombreuses potions et des sorts.

\- Dont les Impardonnables ? Demanda la femme. Serais-tu intéressée par ces sorts ?

\- Bellatrix aimerait m'apprendre le Endoloris mais je crois que Lucius s'y oppose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je divague. Tu souhaitais me parler Narcissa ?

\- Et bien Bellatrix a parlé de toi au Maître. Elle lui a vanté tes mérites et tes savoirs, notamment concernant les potions. Il semblait fortement étonné. Le Maître a confiance en toi. Il te confie donc une mission. Tu dois partir immédiatement avec Bellatrix. Surtout Fleur, fais-lui confiance. Ecoute ce qu'elle te dit pour ne pas te mettre le Maître à dos. M'as-tu comprise ? La questionna-t-elle en glissant sa main sur joue avec la tendresse d'une mère.

Fleur hocha vaguement la tête. Elle se sentait encore trop fragile pour une mission mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait qu'être choisie par le Maître était une chose extraordinaire. Lucius avait connu cet honneur durant un temps mais rapidement il l'avait déçu, surtout quand il fut emprisonné à Alzcaban. Depuis, Voldemort lui faisait plus totalement confiance. Aujourd'hui Fleur connaissait cet honneur. Elle ne devait donc pas le décevoir en refusant la mission ou désobéissant à Bellatrix.

Narcissa descendit au salon avec Fleur au bout de quelques minutes. Bellatrix sautillait toujours ce qui agaçait fortement Lucius. Il était las des enfantillages de sa belle-soeur. Celle-ci semblait toujours heureuse.

\- Ma petite Fleur chérie ! Comment va la meilleure de mes recrues ?!

\- Bien, répondit calmement Fleur alors que Bellatrix la prenait contre elle pour l'enlacer.

\- Es-tu prête ? Cette mission est très importante. Comprends-tu les enjeux ?

\- Ne pas décevoir le Maître et t'écouter Bella. Toujours t'écouter et ne jamais te désobéir.

\- Quelle parfaite élève tu fais ! S'exclama la Mangemort en tapant dans ses mains. Nous y allons, d'accord ? Oh n'oublie pas ta baguette ma petite chérie. Ce serait bête que tu ne puisses pas te servir des sorts du grimoire de Narcissa.

Bellatrix exultait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi sa petite recrue partout toutes les autres. Fleur était spéciale, elle en était certaine. Son esprit avait tant été affaibli par la trahison de Bill qu'il était maintenant possible de lui faire faire n'importe quoi via l'Imperium. Qu'elle était faible cette petite Fleur Delacour ! Faible et amoureuse. L'Amour était la pire des tares. Quiconque aimait s'infligeait une horrible souffrance.

Fleur transplana avec Bellatrix. Bientôt, elle fut devant une charmante maison de campagne. Tout était si beau. Si apaisant. Le jardin était orné de milliers de fleurs. Des roses, des jaunes, des bleus et même des violettes. Que tout cela était charmant. La blonde aimait les fleurs -sûrement ses parents avaient-il senti cette inclinaison à la naissance et lui avait donné le doux prénom de Fleur ?

-Qu'allons-nous faire Bella ?

\- Ces sorciers ont trahi le Seigneur. Ils ont dévoilé à Dumbledore certains plans de notre Maître. Nous devons remédier à cela Fleur. Comprends-tu ? Ils ne peuvent pas continuer à...

\- Vivre, finit Fleur en posant son regard bleuté sur la Mangemort.

En présence de Bellatrix, le regard de Fleur s'assombrissait. Cela était du à l'Imperium. En prenant possession de l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle pouvait assombrir à sa guise les pensées de Fleur. La rendre beaucoup plus violente. Beaucoup plus mauvaise. Fleur n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de Lestrange. Elle faisait ce que la voix dans sa tête lui disait de faire. Bellatrix, pour s'assurer que sa petite chérié était prête, sonda son esprit. _« Es-tu prête ? Ces sorciers ne peuvent pas continuer à polluer notre monde. Ils mettent en danger notre Magie. Ce sont des détraqués. Comme les Weasley, ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Ecoute-moi bien Fleur. Fais tout ce que je te dis et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera fier de toi. Tu deviendras un Mangemort. La reconnaissance Fleur. L'estime. La puissance. »_. Fleur se sentit incroyablement bien. Cette petite voix l'avait réconfortée. Elle se sentait prête et invincible.

Bellatrix pénétra en premier dans la petite maison sans faire de bruit. Tout était si mignon et coloré. _« Cela était à vomir! »_ se dit intérieurement la Mangemort. Elle fit signe à Fleur de la suivre à l'étage. Les sorciers devaient encore dormir. Cela serait cent fois plus excitant de les réveiller avec un sortilège.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les réveiller avec un petit Endoloris ? Chuchota Bella avec un sourire des plus sadiques. Gardons l'Avada Kedavra pour plus tard, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- L'Endoloris me semble approprié en effet, s'amusa Fleur en suivant son mentor.

Bellatrix était comblée par le comportement de sa jeune élève. Elle agissait comme une future Mangemort. Son cœur était devenu froid comme la glace. Elle ne ressentait aucun autre sentiment que de la haine. Son unique but était la souffrance.

La suite se passait très vite. Trop vite pour que Fleur se rende compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Les sorciers visés par la mission de Voldemort était un couple d'une trentaine d'années. La jeune femme, nommée Lucie Toures, était une grande brune aux yeux verts. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient coupés en un carré. Son époux, Anthony Toures, était un petit rouquin aux yeux bleus. Quand Bellatrix entra dans la chambre parentale, ils dormaient enlacés. Ils semblaient respirer le bonheur.

\- Voilà une image tout à fait charmante ! Ironisa Bellatrix.

Sa voix haut perchée réveilla les deux tourtereaux en sursaut. Lucie bascula sa main vers la droite pour attraper sa baguette mais Fleur fut plus rapide qu'elle. En un mot, elle désarma la sorcière brune ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Bellatrix.

\- Bien joué ma chérie ! Au tour du garçon maintenant ! Annonça Bellatrix alors que l'homme lança un sort de défense visant à stupéfier la Mangemort. Endoloris! Lança-t-elle à l'attention d'Anthony.

De suite, l'homme tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Il se tordait dans tous les sens sous les yeux paniqués de son épouse. Il semblait convulsé par moment, hurlait à la mort. Lucie s'accroupit près de son mari, le secouant dans tous les sens pour qu'il se réveille.

\- Anthony je t'en supplie ! S'il vous plaît ! Prenez moi mais laissez-le tranquille ! Je vous en supplie !

Les yeux noisettes de Lucie brillaient. Elle pleurait. Mais était-ce de haine ? De rage ? De peur ? Fleur ne parvint pas à savoir. Elle pleurait et cela suffisait à combler Bellatrix de joie. Mais rapidement, elle stoppa l'Endoloris et posa son regard démoniaque sur Lucie.

\- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Bellatrix en fixant la jeune femme.

Une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et enveloppa la pièce toute entière. Le corps de Lucie Toures tomba lourdement près de celui de son mari qui tremblait encore de douleur. Anthony Toure ne put s'empêcher de hurler en voyant sa vie étendue près de lui, les yeux fixant le vide. Une ultime larme coulait sur la joue de la jolie brune. Elle était morte. Bellatrix venait de tuer la jeune sorcière sans une once de sentiment. Tuer était dans sa nature. C'était son petit pêché mignon comme elle le disait si souvent. Elle aimait tuer et ne s'en était jamais caché, surtout pas aux yeux de sa sœur.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de l'homme maintenant Fleur ? Sa femme est morte... Il n'a plus rien mais il représente un grave danger pour notre monde. Oh et puis tant qu'à faire, un de plus ou de moins ! Ria la Mangemort avant de lancer un troisième Impardonnable.

Fleur resta muette. Deux sorciers venaient de mourir devant ses yeux. Et elle n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout. Elle avait même participé à ses assassinats en désarmant la sorcière. Sentant que la jeune fille était fébrile, Bellatrix fit une nouvelle intrusion dans son esprit pour la rassurer. _« Bravo Fleur ! Tu as obéi à notre Seigneur. Tu as tué ces deux sorciers, ces deux traîtres. Bravo Fleur, je suis fière de toi. Ces sorciers ne méritaient que la mort. Regarde-les comment ils sont inoffensifs maintenant. Nous ne craignons plus rien. Nous avons sauvé notre monde »._ Le bien-être envahit de nouveau le corps et le cœur de Fleur. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir accompli son devoir. Le monde de la Magie Noire venait d'être sauvé grâce Bellatrix et elle.

\- Fleur n'a pas les capacités d'un Mangemort ! S'emporta Lucius. C'est une stupide enfant ! Voyons Bellatrix elle ne réagit ainsi que parce que tu lui as lancé un Impero ! Sans ça, jamais cette petite n'aurait rejoint les forces du mal et tu le sais comme moi !

\- Lucius chéri, dois-je te rappeler que le Maître ne te fait plus confiance depuis que tu l'as incroyablement déçu ? Tu as détruit la prophétie. En revanche, _je_ suis son bras droit. Notre Maître a une entière confiance en moi. Preuve en est : il a choisi Fleur parmi des milliers de recrues, s'extasia Bellatrix.

\- Mais Fleur ne peut pas devenir une Mangemort ! Je m'y oppose !

\- Alors tu oses t'opposer à notre Seigneur Lucius ?! Comment ?!

Lucius se renfrogna sur lui-même. Si Fleur devenait une Mangemort alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il serait un sorcier parmi les autres. Il avait déçu le Maître à de nombreuses reprises. Fleur représentait l'Avenir. Lui n'était plus que le passé. Mais un passé peu glorieux. Il posa son regard sur Bellatrix et hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait que Fleur devienne un Mangemort mais qu'il n'était pas pour autant pour. La bras-droit de Voldemort jubila une fois de plus. Sa recrue, son élève, allait rejoindre le cercle si fermé des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde viendrait à craindre ce cœur de pierre et tous s'accorderaient à dire que Bellatrix était une professeur et une Mangemort incroyablement douée. La reconnaissance de Fleur par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait la gloire de Bellatrix.


	4. L'attaque du manoir

**4**

 **L'attaque du Manoir**

Bill était sûr et certain de ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour sauver Fleur et la ramener à la raison. Bellatrix avait réussi à lui faire perdre la tête en contrôlant son esprit. Il se devait d'agir. Comment pourrait-il laisser l'amour de sa vie aux griffes des Malfoy et de Lestrange ? C'était purement impossible. Impensable pour lui.

Il travaillait sur son plan depuis des semaines. Dans un premier temps, celui-ci consistait à transplaner dans le Manoir et à affronter Lucius et Bellatrix. Mais ce plan le mènerait tout droit au suicide. Il avait revu son plan, incluant la potion de Polynectare. Il allait se rendre au Manoir Malfoy oui mais sous l'apparence d'un autre. Pour cela, il avait volé un cheveu à un Mangemort nommé Gocrum. Ce dernier était une toute nouvelle recrue chez les Mangemorts mais il était ami avec Lucius Malfoy. S'introduire chez les Mafloy sous cette apparence ne devrait donc pas poser de problème.

Son plan fut mis à exécution le dix-huit mars. Le seize au soir, il avait combattu Gocrum pour lui voler un cheveu. La veille, le dix-sept, il avait passé la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à préparé le polynectare. Le soir-même, il se prétendait malade auprès de l'Ordre afin que personne ne vienne le déranger durant sa mission. Car oui, sauver Fleur se révélait être une mission à ses yeux.

Le dix-huit, dès que le soleil fut levé, il but le polynectare. La transformation fut quelque peu douloureuse. Gocrum n'avait pas un physique avantageux. Il était gros, avait un nez crochu et ses cheveux blonds ressemblaient à la paille dont est fait un épouvantail. Non vraiment, Gocrum n'était pas beau. Il était même franchement laid.

Transplaner jusqu'au Manoir fut chose aisée pour Bill. Il avait atteint un certain niveau de magie. Il atterrit dans le salon du Manoir. Lucius était assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Il lisait la Gazettte du Sorcier en pestiférant contre Potter. A l'opposé, Narcissa semblait occupée à consulter un énorme grimoire. Bill se racla la gorge pour prévenir de sa présence. Il déglutit difficilement. La tâche s'annonçait compliquée. Il devrait convaincre les parents Malfoy mais heureusement pour lui Bellatrix n'était pas là. Il la craignait. Elle était passer maîtresse dans l'art de la Legilimancie. Personne ne pouvait lui mentir.

\- Gocrum ! S'exclama Lucius en levant les yeux vers lui. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je suis ravi mon ami. Narcissa, je te présente Gocrum, une nouvelle recrue Mangemort mais extrêmement doué. Il a lancé plusieurs Avada sur des moldus.

\- Fantastique ! Soupira Narcissa qui garda le regard fixé sur son grimoire.

\- Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? Oh malheureusement Gocrum, Drago vient de partir à l'instant. Tu ne pourras pas le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Mais parlons peu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Le Maitre aurait-il une mission pour moi ?

\- Non... je..., bégaya Bill avant de se reprendre. Non Lucius, le Maître n'a pas de mission pour toi. Je suis désolé. Je venais prendre des nouvelles et...

\- Quand me refera-t-il confiance ?! S'enflamma le Mangemort. J'ai tout fait pour lui prouver ma loyauté ! Je lui ai offert une recrue de choix en la personne de Fleur Delacour.

\- Techniquement Lucius, Fleur est ma recrue ! Annonça une voix aiguë.

Bellatrix fit son apparition dans le salon. Elle tapotait sa baguette dans le creux de sa main en fixant son beau-frère. Bill frissonna quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la terrible femme. Elle était terrifiante, abominable et démoniaque. Il connaissait l'amour pour la mort de la jeune femme. Bill était présent lors de la mort de Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Elle lui avait lancé un Avada Kedavra sans aucun remord. Elle avait enlevé la vie à cet homme bon avec un plaisir visible. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le cœur de Voldemort. Sa voix était sans harmonie. Tout n'était que laideur chez ce démon.

\- Gocrum ! Lucius m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

\- En... enchanté, articula difficilement Bill pendant que Bellatrix lui tournait autour.

\- Enchanté ? S'étonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lucius. Depuis quand les Mangemorts se disent-ils enchantés de rencontrer quelqu'un ? Serait-ce une nouvelle mode ?

\- As-tu perdu la tête ? S'emporta Lucius en parlant à son ami. Mais enfin !

Bill sentit alors une force entrée dans son esprit. Une force puissante et destructive. A cet instant précis, il comprit que tout était perdu. Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire. Elle venait de comprendre la supercherie du rouquin. Il pensait pouvoir la tromper, elle le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il se trompait. Personne ne pouvait faire cela. Elle était la femme la plus puissante au monde.

\- Lucius, on dirait que Bill Weasley a pris l'apparence de ton ami pour s'introduire dans ton Manoir !

\- Comment ? Un Weasley ici ! Fulmina Lucius. Espèce de petit...

\- Expe..

Bill n'eut pas le temps de lancer son sort qu'il fut lui-même désarmé par Narcissa Malfoy. Celle qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début semblait soudain se réveiller.

\- Prenez donc une chaise monsieur Weasley, lui conseilla Bellatrix. Nous avons quelqu'un à vous présenter !

Pendant que Narcissa et Lucius gardaient leurs baguettes rivés sur Bill, après lui avoir fait reprendre son physique d'origine, Bellatrix disparut durant quelques minutes. Quand elle revint au salon, elle était accompagnée de Fleur. Cette dernière portait une robe noire. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, tombant ainsi sur ses épaules en une sorte de cascade sauvage. Le regard azur qui la caractérisait autrefois avait laissé place à des yeux bleu nuit, aussi sombres que les tentures des murs du manoir.

\- Fleur..., souffla le jeune homme qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale.

Le cœur de Fleur se serra. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Il lui semblait si familier. Soudain des souvenirs essayèrent de remonter dans son esprit mais de nouveau la voix les bloqua. _« C'est Bill Weasley. Celui qui a participé à la mort de tes parents. Ils ont beaucoup souffert par sa faute. Aujourd'hui, il veut te faire souffrir toi Fleur. Il vient finir le travail. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu au Manoir. Il veut te tuer. Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire. Tu dois le tuer Fleur. Allez tue-le ! »._

Son regard s'assombrit un peu plus. Bill eut un léger hoquet de surprise devant ce phénomène. Où était sa Fleur ? Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle devienne celle qui se tenait devant lui ?

\- Fleur je...

\- Tu es venu pour me tuer Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle froidement alors qu'elle prenait sa baguette.

\- Non Fleur je veux te sauver !

\- Me sauver ? Mais me sauver de quoi ?! De ceux qui me veulent du bien !

\- Ces gens te manipulent Fleur ! Crois-moi ! Ils te font croire que Voldemort te sauvera mais c'est faux ! Mon amour... je t'en prie...

Les derniers mots de Bille paralysèrent Fleur quelques secondes. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ainsi ? Et pourquoi disait-il vouloir la sauver des Malfoy ? Bellatrix, qui avait ressenti l'hésitation de la jeune femme, lança une nouvelle attaque contre son esprit. _« Tu sais comment faire Fleur. Tu as vu comment il fallait faire. Tu le veux, alors lance le sort. Lance un Impardonnable sur ce rouquin. Il t'a arraché ta famille, Fleur. Tu es seule à cause de lui. Vas-y Fleur, fais-le souffrir »._

\- Endoloris ! Cracha Fleur.

Bill tomba au sol, hurlant de douleur. C'était comme si des centaines de couteaux le poignardaient en même temps. On lui broyait les os. Sa colonne vertébrale était parcourue par un courant électrique sans interruption. Il souffrait mais malgré cette souffrance il repensa à sa mission. Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent ceux de Fleur. Quand il parvint à y ancrer son regard, il articula avec grande difficulté :

\- Souviens... toi... nous deux... Gringotts... premier.. bai...ser... Tinkiley... ma... ma demande en... en fiançailles... je... t'aime...

L'aîné des Weasley eut l'impression que la douleur s'apaisa quelque peu. Il sentait l'hésitation de Fleur. Son regard si déterminé laissait peu à peu place aux doutes. Ses prunelles s'éclaircissaient et son corps tremblait légèrement.

\- Mon amour... Dumbledore... Harry... je... vais te sauver

\- Il te ment Fleur, ne le laisse pas te manipuler ! Enragea Bellatrix qui voyait la situation lui échapper.

\- Endoloris ! Lança de nouveau la jeune femme avec beaucoup moins de conviction que la première fois.

Elle ressentit de nouveau un vide en elle. Devant ses yeux, Bill Weasley se tordait de douleur. Malgré cela, son regard n'avait cessé de chercher le sien comme s'il voulait qu'elle lise au fond de son âme. Mais que devait-elle y lire ? Et puis pourquoi lui parlait-il de fiançailles ? D'un baiser ? De Tinkiley ? Peu à peu le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé perdit en puissance. Les cris du rouquin diminuèrent jusqu'à devenir des petits gémissements de douleur. Fleur eut presque envie de s'accroupir près de lui et de lui caresser les cheveux.

Bellatrix, furieuse de voir Fleur retrouver une part de gentillesse, prit les choses en main. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança de nouveau le sort d'Endoloris à Bill. Mais Bellatrix voulait réellement faire souffrir le jeune homme. Le sort fut donc cent fois plus puissant que celui de Fleur. Bill hurla de douleur, se tordant un deux sur le sol froid. A cet instant-même, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir à subir l'Endoloris de Bellatrix. Il sentit ses forces le quitter lentement. Il peinait à bouger ses jambes et ses bras. Son corps se faisait si lourd. Mais il garda son regard ancré à celui de Fleur. Peu à peu, Bill sentit ses forces le quitter. C'était donc ça la mort ? Partir lentement dans d'horribles souffrances en sentant ses os se broyer un à un.

Fleur ne bougeait pas. Elle était incapable de quoique ce soit. Elle se contentait de regarder. Elle avait voulu durant un court instant venir en aide à Bill mais rapidement la petite voix lui rappela qu'elle se devait de servir Voldemort. Alors elle resta aux côtés de Bellatrix à regarder Bill se vider de ses forces petit à petit.

Mais la situation connut un nouveau revirement. Alors que Bellatrix et Lucius exultaient en voyant Bill souffrir, le Manoir Malfoy fut soudainement envahi par de nombreuses têtes rousses. Ronald Weasley n'avait pas cru une seule seconde son grand-frère quand celui-ci avait déclaré se sentir souffrant. Il savait pertinemment que Bill préparait quelque chose pour sauver Fleur. Alors, quand il s'était aperçu que Bill n'était pas dans sa chambre, il avait de suite averti ses parents. Arthur devina instantanément que son fils était parti au Manoir Malfoy puisqu'il en avait fait la demande auprès de l'Ordre -demande que tous avaient refusés en la jugeant trop dangereuse. Bill s'était sûrement rendu là-bas, seul, pour mener à bien sa « mission ».

Ron, qui était sûrement le sorcier le plus doué après sa mère dans la famille Weasley, désarma Bellatrix ce qui eut effet de lever l'Endoloris. Alors Ginny se précipita vers Bill qui gisait au sol comme un animal blessé. Fleur fit elle aussi un pas en avant mais rapidement la voix reprit le dessus sur elle, lui ordonnant de sortir sa baguette et de se battre. Arthur s'occupait de Lucius pendant que Fred et George se chargeaient de Bellatrix et Ron de Narcissa. Fleur se retrouva face à Ginny. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort à la jeune fille mais quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard de la rousse, elle en fut incapable. Ce fut Ginny qui lança le premier sort, désarmant la disciple de Voldemort. Fleur en resta muette. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les Weasley se battaient bien. Très bien même. Chacun avait un style bien différent. Ils étaient tous unique. Ron avait cette agressivité mêlée à une sorte de maladresse. Arthur était expérimenté. Ses coups de baguettes étaient donc francs.

Quand elle se tourna vers Bellatrix, elle vit que la Mangemort commençait à avoir le dessus sur les jumeaux. Elle désarma l'un avant de stupéfier l'autre. Devinant que Bella utiliserait sans hésiter l'Avada, Fleur fit mine de recevoir un sort de la part de Ginny et tomba lourdement sur son professeur. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle aidé les Weasley ? Elle aurait du les tuer plutôt que de les aider. Elle se maudit inconsciemment. Bellatrix la tuerait pour cela.

Arthur, voyant que Bellatrix était à terre et que Lucius peinait à se battre -Narcissa avait rapidement été désarmée par Ron-, ordonna à sa famille de transplaner jusqu'au Terrier. En un fragment de secondes, tous se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon bien douillet de leur maison, sur un tapis moelleux. Ginny n'avait pas lâché Bill. Désormais, elle tentait de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures mais le jeune homme, malgré la douleur, se releva rapidement pour monter dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Besoin de faire tomber ses barrières. De se laisser aller à sa peine et à sa douleur. Il avait besoin de pleurer sa Fleur.


	5. Le Terrier

**5.**

 **Le Terrier**

Les Weasley arrivèrent au beau milieu de leur salon. Bill, qui était blessé, resta quelques secondes allongé sur le parquet. Molly s'avança rapidement vers son aîné, l'attrapant délicatement par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Oh mon chéri, que t'ont fait ces monstres ? Geint-elle en caressant les joues de Bill. Mon pauvre petit garçon. Et cette Fleur, comment a-t-ell pu...

\- Fleur n'était pas elle-même ! Elle est sous l'influence de Bellatrix maman ! Jamais elle ne m'aurait fait de mal...

Et sur ces mots, il quitta difficilement le salon pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Non Fleur n'avait pas pu faire ça d'elle-même. Elle était si douce, si généreuse. La bonté incarnée. Comment aurait-elle pu lancer l'Endoloris sur l'homme qu'elle aimait si ce n'est en étant manipulée par quelqu'un ? Bill était persuadé qu'elle était manipulée par Bellatrix. Sinon, pourquoi la Mangemort aurait-elle incitée la jeune femme à utiliser un Impardonnable ? Narcissa n'avait rien dit. Elle était restée en retrait et n'avait lancé que quelques sorts de défense, sans jamais vouloir réellement attaquer. Elle n'avait pas cherché à tuer ni même à blesser Bill et sa famille.

Lentement, et avec beaucoup de douleur, Bill retira ses vêtements un à un, gardant tout de même son sous-vêtement. Il se mit face à son miroir et admira les différentes plaies de son corps. L'Endoloris ne l'avait pas épargné. Les différents sorts lancés par Bellatrix non plus. En plus de l'horrible blessure infligée par Greyback qui marquait son visage, Bill devait maintenant faire avec de nombreuses cicatrices sur sa peau. La rougeur des cicatrices contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Comment pourrait-il séduire de nouveau Fleur alors qu'il était défiguré et que son corps était presque en lambeaux ? Jamais elle ne le regarderait de nouveau. Jamais il ne serait plus l'homme séduisant qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Il était laid. Plus laid que Goyle ou Crabbe.

Mais ces blessures, aussi profondes qu'elles étaient, ne le faisaient pas autant souffrir que son cœur brisé. On lui avait volé l'amour de vie. Bellatrix lui avait volé Fleur Delacour. Comment allait-il vivre désormais ? En voulant écarter la menace, il en avait lui-même provoqué une nouvelle. Il avait tout fait pour protéger Fleur : il lui avait faire croire qu'il attendait un enfant avec une autre pour l'éloigner de l'Ordre du Phénix et ainsi l'empêcher de courir un quelconque danger. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Au lieu de la protéger, il l'avait poussée droit dans la gueule du loup. A cause de lui, Fleur était devenue une des fidèles de Voldemort. Elle avait fait allégeance au Mage Noir, lui avait juré fidélité. Désormais, elle cherchait à le tuer et sa famille à tout prix.

Mais Fleur n'était pas dans son état normal. Non, quelqu'un manipulait son corps et son esprit. Et cette personne -qui semblait être Bellatrix Lestrange- avait effacé tous les souvenirs de Fleur. Elle lui avait réécrit une histoire et une vie. Fleur Delacour n'était plus que Fleur que de par son nom. Elle avait oublié sa relation avec Bill, leurs leçons de perfectionnement en anglais, son travail à mi-temps à Gringotts, leur premier baiser, leur amour mais aussi ses parents, ses amis de Beauxbâtons. Tout cela ne représentait plus rien que de la poussière aux yeux de Fleur.

\- Je... je peux entrer ? Demanda timidement Ron. Maman m'envoie pour savoir comment tu te sens et...

\- Ca va, grogna Bill avant de soupirer en croisant le regard gêné de son plus petit frère. Je... Excuse-moi Ron, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je suis...

\- Fatigué ? L'interrogea son petit frère. Je veux dire fatigué autant physiquement que moralement ?

\- T'as tout compris petit frère, répondit passivement Bill. Je... j'aime Fleur. Je l'aime plus que ma vie et voilà qu'elle me lance un Endoloris.

\- Fleur n'était pas elle-même...

\- Je le sais. Je suppose que Bellatrix lui a lancé un Imperium ainsi qu'un sort d'oubliette. Ces monstres lui ont fait oublier qui elle était. Ils lui ont inventé une nouvelle vie et l'ont faite adhérer aux idées de Voldemort. Je... Je les tuerais Ronald, tu m'entends ? Je tuerais Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy! Après tout ils ne méritent que la mort ! Et..

\- Bill, calme toi.. Je comprends ta réaction. Si jamais Bellatrix venait à lancer un Impardonnable sur Hermione je ne sais pas comment je réagirai, rougit Ron en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu es amoureux de Hermione, Ron. Quand vas-tu lui dire bon sang ? La vie est trop courte pour que tu lui caches tes sentiments.

\- Mais... Mais je ne suis pas si beau que toi, ou Fred et George. Je suis stupide et...

\- Dois-je te rappeler que Greyback m'a lacéré le visage avec ses griffes ? Et que depuis je suis devenue hideux, soupira Bill.

\- Tu n'es pas hideux Bill. Tu as... tu es classe Bill. Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds. Moi... à part Lavande...

\- Et c'était pas la meilleure des idées de sortir avec elle ! Pouffa Bill qui souriait faiblement. Non mais franchement ! Ron-Ron par ci, Ron-Ron par là. _« Mon Ron-Ron c'est le meilleur ! », « Mon Ron-Ron c'est le plus beau » !_

\- Oh ça va ! Soupira Ron avant de rire. Je sais qu'elle était plutôt... bizarre mais elle n'était pas méchante après tout.

\- Elle était _carrément_ bizarre ! Rectifia l'aîné des Weasley. Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas ramené au Terrier ! Je n'ose pas imaginé la crise qu'aurait fait maman devant les caprices de Miss Lavande.

\- Elle serait devenue folle ! S'amusa Ron. Déjà que Hermione était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre dès qu'elle me croisait dans les bras de Lavande.

\- Je la comprends ! Je veux dire que si j'avais croisé Fleur dans les bras d'un autre, j'aurai réagi de la même manière que Hermione.

Le sourire de Bill s'estompa à la fin de sa phrase. Il émit une petite grimace de douleur en se rendant compte que jamais plus il ne pourrait être jaloux d'un homme tournant autour de Fleur. Ron comprit la douleur de son frère et, contrairement à ses habitudes plutôt réservées, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bill.

\- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète. On va réussir à la sauver ta Fleur. On a Harry de notre côté. Eux ils n'ont que...

\- Ils n'ont _que_ Voldemort, c'est vrai. Après tout qui est Voldemort à côté du grand Harry Potter ? S'emporta Bill.

\- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de Harry, Bill ! Harry va vaincre Voldemort ! Nous allons gagner et nous allons sauver Fleur. Fais-lui confiance !

\- Mh... désolé mais en ce moment j'ai du mal à croire que je vais récupérer Fleur, Ron. C'est pas contre toi mais je voudrais...

\- Être seul ? Bien sûr, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas Bill. Je te laisse tranquille. Ah au fait ! Veux-tu que je demande à Hermione de te préparer une potion pour guérir tes blessures ? Elle est vachement douée en potion et puis...

\- Et puis ça te donnerait une occasion de la revoir ? Demanda Bill en arquant son sourcil droit.

\- C'est à peu près ça, admit Ron en se grattant le crâne.

\- Alors oui, demande-lui. Mais je fais ça pour toi Ron. Pour que tu puisses la revoir.

Le plus jeune fils Weasley sortit en sautillant de joie. Il allait pouvoir revoir son Hermione. De plus, la préparation d'une potion de guérison nécessitait quelques heures. Elle devrait donc passer une journée entière au Terrier pour récupérer les ingrédients et s'occuper de la préparation de la potion. Ensuite, il lui faudrait convaincre Bill de boire l'immonde préparation verdâtre. Et ça, ce n'était pas chose gagnée.

Bill fut de nouveau seule dans sa chambre et perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Fleur. Comment était-elle traitée par les Malfoy et Bellatrix ? Prenaient-ils soin d'elle ? Elle méritait d'être bien traitée. Elle était tellement exceptionnelle. Il repensa alors à sa demande en fiançailles autour d'un repas préparé par Molly. Ginny avait versé quelques larmes mais pas autant que Fleur. Madame Weasley, qui était réticente à l'idée que Fleur fasse son entrée officielle dans la famille, avait finalement accepté la blonde, la considérant comme sa seconde fille. Ce fut sur ses pensées plutôt réjouissantes que Bill trouva le sommeil. Il méritait quelques heures de répit, heures durant lesquelles son esprit ne serait pas assiégé par des sombres pensées.

Hermione avait reçu le hibou de Ron tard dans la soirée ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas pu répondre. Toutefois, elle s'était présentée au Terrier à l'aurore. Molly fut surprise d'accueillir la jeune sorcière surtout que Ron et Harry dormaient encore.

\- Hermione, quelle surprise ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai reçu un hibou de Ron hier. Il me demandait de venir au plus vite afin de préparer une potion de guérison pour William. Que s'est-il passé madame Weasley ? L'interrogea Hermione alors qu'elle retirait son écharpe.

\- Oh une fâcheuse histoire ma petite ! Mais viens donc boire un chocolat chaud. Je vais réveiller Ron et Harry. Reste ici.

Molly disparut en un claquement de doigt. Elle grimpa les escaliers menant aux chambres de ses fils en quelques secondes. Quand elle fut enfin devant la chambre de Ron -qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami quand celui-ci ne dormait pas aux côtés de Ginny-, Molly ne prit pas de pincettes pour réveiller son fils.

\- Debout Ronald Weasley ! Hermione vient d'arriver. Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu avais demandé à ton amie de venir pour préparer une potion et guérir ton frère ?!

\- 'Man, il est tôt encore, grommela Ron alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller. Attend ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement comme s'il venait de comprendre les paroles de Molly. Hermione est là ?! Mais maman je suis en caleçon et...

\- Alors va vite te changer. Elle patiente en buvant un chocolat chaud dans le salon. Oh Harry je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé de la sorte, s'excusa Molly en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

\- Mh ce n'est pas grave madame Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Allez mes garçons, préparez-vous et rejoignez-nous au salon le plus vite possible.

Bill, dont la chambre était accolée à celle de Ron, n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Il connaissait Ron et savait pertinemment que ce dernier mettrait plusieurs minutes à choisir ses vêtements avant de descendre au salon. Il se décida donc à se préparer afin d'être le premier, après Molly, à rejoindre Hermione. Il enfila une simple chemise bleue nuit avec un jean avant de descendre au salon. La jeune femme patientait calmement en savourant le chocolat chaud qu'elle s'était préparé.

\- Bonjour Hermione, lui dit poliment Bill.

\- Oh bonjour William...

\- Bill, tout le monde m'appelle Bill. Seule maman m'appelle William quand elle a quelque chose à me reprocher, s'amusa le rouquin en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec ce surnom, admit la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir du mal tu sais. Tu fais partie de la famille désormais. Tu connais Ron depuis des années maintenant. Je te considère un peu comme ma petite-soeur.

\- Je... c'est très gentil, sourit Hermione. Ron m'a dit que tu étais blessé... Est-ce cette cicatrice ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son visage.

\- Oh non. Celle-ci a été faite par Greyback, le loup-garou. Il était sous sa forme humaine alors par chance je n'ai pas été transformé. Mais je garde la marque de son attaque, se lamenta Bill.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Wi... Bill. Cette marque n'enlève rien à ton charme, lui assura-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans le chocolat chaud.

\- Fleur m'a lancé un Endoloris, lâcha Bill.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de chocolat. Comment Bill pouvait-il lui annoncer ceci sans la moindre hésitation ? Comme si cette attaque était normale après tout.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Mais elle t'aime... Je veux dire... Vous êtes fiancés... et un Impardonnable Bill.

La jeune Gryffondor posa son regard brun sur l'aîné des Weasley. Il semblait calme. Il buvait sa tasse de café, sans trembler. Dans un soupir de lassitude mêlée à de la tristesse, il commença son récit d'explications :

\- J'ai quitté Fleur il y a de ça sept mois maintenant. Je cherchais à la protéger. J'ai donc tout fait pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi et de l'Ordre. Je lui ai écrit une lettre où je lui annonçais que j'avais fait un enfant à une autre lors de mon voyage en Irlande. Cela est faux bien sûr, assura Bill devant les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je devais la protéger. Mais mon envie de protection s'est retournée contre moi. En l'éloignant de nous, je l'ai rapprochée des forces du mal. Elle s'est alliée à Voldemort. Enfin, je pense que Bellatrix lui a lancé un Impero et un sort d'oubliette afin de mieux la contrôler. Fleur est une recrue considérable. Elle est extrêmement douée en potions et en sortilèges. Et puis, elle descend d'une vélane. Ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore dévoilés mais qui sait quand il le feront ? A ce moment-là, Voldemort aura une force supplémentaire. Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont les pouvoirs des vélanes mais Fleur m'a expliqué que par leur beauté et leurs chants, elles pouvaient ensorceler n'importe quel homme.

\- Fleur a toujours été une sorcière remarquable. Je l'admirai beaucoup. J'ai même ressenti un peu de jalousie lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, admit Hermione avec une adorable moue.

\- Elle est fantastique, assura Bill en souriant doucement. C'est pour cela que je l'aime. Et pour pleins d'autres raisons. Fleur s'est donc alliée à Voldemort. Quand Harry m'a appris cela, j'étais fou de rage. Lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, où toi et Ron étiez absents, j'ai demandé à faire une attaque au Manoir Malfoy pour secourir Fleur mais tous ont refusé. Mon père en premier. Ils jugeaient cela trop dangereux et suicidaire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Fleur seule chez les Malfoy. Alors...

\- Alors tu as fait cette attaque seul, soupira Hermione. Vous, les Weasley, êtes de drôles d'hommes. Courageux mais stupides parfois...

Ce petit pic fit rire Bill. Oui il était courageux de s'être rendu chez les Malfoy mais mon dieu que cette décision était stupide !

\- En arrivant au manoir sous l'apparence d'un Mangemort, j'ai fait face à Lucius et Bellatrix. Malheureusement, il n'a fallu que quelques secondes à Bellatrix pour me démasquer et me capturer en quelque sorte. Comprenant qui j'étais, elle a appelé Fleur et lui a ordonné de me faire souffrir. Fleur était comme possédé. C'est comme si elle répondait à une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais malgré cela, elle a aidé Fred et George quand ils sont venus au Manoir. Elle a empêché Bellatrix de leur lancer un sort.

\- Cela ressemble drôlement à un Impero en effet, admit Hermione. Quand à son aide, peut-être que l'Impero n'agit pas toujours avec la même puissance sur son esprit.

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point Mione, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le regarde avec de grands écarquillés. Venait-il réellement de l'appeler Mione comme le faisaient si souvent Harry et Ron? Si oui, était-ce la preuve de son acceptation totale dans la famille Weasley ? Certes, Molly et Arthur avaient toujours agi avec des parents de substitution avec Hermione et ce sentiment s'était accru quand la jeune sorcière s'était rapprochée de Ron, le considérant en tant que meilleur ami puis comme un peu plus. Mais William, et Percy, n'avaient jamais réellement manifesté d'enthousiasme à l'idée que Hermione devienne un membre de la famille Wealsey.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione. Je sais que Ron et Harry utilisent ce surnom alors je me suis perm...

\- Tu peux, lui assura-t-elle timidement. Enfin ça ne me gêne pas que tu m'appelles ainsi. Ton frère le fait et ta mère aussi.

\- Alors appelle-moi Bill et uniquement Bill !

\- Bien, sourit la jeune brune. Que penses-tu faire pour Fleur ? On ne peut aisément pas la laisser chez les Malfoy. Même si elle a fait allégeance aux forces du mal, elle court un grand danger au Manoir.

\- Je sais... Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- As-tu essayé de lui raconter vos souvenirs ? L'année dernière, alors que je lisais un livre à la bibliothèque...

\- Il y a-t-il seulement un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard que Miss Granger n'ait pas lu ? S'amusa Bill.

\- Non, à vrai dire non, avoua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Je lisais donc et je suis tombée sur un article disant qu'il existe une forme de magie qui peut vaincre la plus grande des magie. Même la magie noire. C'est cette même force de magie qui a sauvé Harry le soir où Voldemort a assassiné ses parents. Le sentiment d'Amour. Seul un Amour véritable peut vaincre la magie, blanche comme noir. Lily l'a prouvée. En se mettant entre Voldemort et Harry, elle a...

\- Elle m'a sauvé, conclut Harry qui venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Et je l'aimerai toujours. Elle restera à jamais ici, murmura le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son cœur. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi.

\- Une preuve du vrai Amour, assura Hermione en souriant à son ami.

\- Mais cela est différent. Je veux dire, Lily était la mère de Harry. Il s'agissait d'un amour maternel. Toute mère aime son enfant. Fleur n'est pas ma mère, je ne suis pas son fils. Entre nous, ce sont des sentiments d'amour mais...

\- Mais de l'Amour quand même. Ecoute Bill, reprit Harry en s'asseyant près du rouquin, toi et Fleur êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas la même forme d'amour qu'entre ma mère et moi mais il s'agit d'amour tout de même. Je suis sûr que votre Amour peut vaincre la magie de Bellatrix.

\- J'aimerai y croire autant que vous, soupira Bill. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai retrouver Fleur... La serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser...

\- Mione ! T'es là ! S'extasia Ron qui remettait correctement sa chemise en descendant les escaliers quatre par quatre. J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, je n'avais pas de réponse et...

\- J'ai reçu ton hibou en fin de soirée. Je t'avoue que j'étais trop fatiguée pour répondre. Je me suis dis que j'étais attendue de toute manière donc je suis venue sans t'envoyer de réponse.

\- Tu as bien fait ! Je vais te servir un choco...

\- Merci Ron mais je me suis déjà servie. J'ai ramené les ingrédients nécessaires à ta potion Bill. Je devrais m'y atteler maintenant si tu veux pouvoir la boire d'ici ce soir.

Ron regarda la jeune femme monter à l'étage sans rien dire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la mine du rouquin. Il semblait tellement perdu. Soudain le café que Ron versait dans sa tasse déborda et toucha sa main. Un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres.

Bill n'entendit que vaguement le cri de son frère. Il était trop occupé à penser à ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. Et si son Amour pour Fleur était le seul moyen pour la sauver ? Comment pourrait-il faire ? Son cœur semblait clos, barricadé et refusant tout sentiment. C'était comme si Bellatrix avait condamné le cœur de Fleur en l'interdisant de ressentir le moindre sentiment semblable à de la joie, du bonheur ou de l'amour. Elle était condamnée à ne ressentir que haine et souffrance. Bill ne laisserait pas faire. Non, il se promit de tout faire pour sauver Fleur et lui permettre de ressentir à nouveau ce que cela faisait d'aimer et d'être aimée. Non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, même s'il devait mourir pour elle. Car après tout, Hermione avait raison : l'Amour était la plus grande des puissances dans le monde sorcier comme dans celui des moldus. Et son Amour libérerait Fleur de la magie noire de Bellatrix.


	6. L'ultime bataille

**6.**

 **L'ultime bataille**

Harry était mort. Voldemort avait donc gagné la guerre. Fleur inspira profondément. Malgré cette victoire, elle se sentait vide. Elle aurait du être heureuse que le Maître gagne, heureuse que les Weasley -et notamment Bill- soient vaincus. Mais non. Elle ressentait toujours ce vide insatiable qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée au manoir Malfoy il y a de ça huit mois maintenant.

Lentement, et en rythme avec les autres Mangemorts, Fleur avançait vers le château de Poudlard. Voldemort en tête. Bellatrix sautillant à sa droite. Ils s'en allaient ramener le corps du petit Potter à ses amis. Bien sûr, certains continueraient à se battre pour leur liberté. Mais c'était peine perdue. Voldemort avait tué Harry. Personne ne pourrait tuer Voldemort, pas même ce rouquin de Ron et cette petite miss-je-sais-tout qu'était Hermione Granger.

Narcissa, qui sentit une certaine hésitation chez sa protégée, lui prit la main et la serra tendrement en lui adressant un sourire.

\- N'ait crainte Fleur, nous avons gagné. Le Maître a tué Potter, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu as raison Narcissa.

Les fidèles du Mage Noir s'engagèrent sur le pont de pierre menant à Poudlard. _« La dernière ligne droite avant l'extermination, pensa Fleur en soupirant légèrement »_. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Voldemort, l'idée de tuer des sorciers ennemis ne l'enchantait pas. Elle ressentait même un certain dégoût. Tout ce sang, tous ces cris de douleur lui donnaient la nausée. Et il y avait Bill Weasley. Depuis que ce dernier était venu au manoir dans le but de la sauver -mais la sauver de quoi?- Fleur ne cessait de penser à ses paroles. Il avait évoqué leur soi disant passé : une rencontre à Gringotts, un premier baiser sur un banc, une demande en fiançailles lors d'un repas de famille chez les Weasley. Mais la blonde ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Toutefois, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la reliait à l'aîné des Weasley sans savoir quoi. Quand il lui avait décrit leur premier baiser, elle avait frissonné avant de sentir comme deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Ce « baiser » qu'elle avait cru ressentir l'avait perturbé au point que ses lèvres lui brûlèrent pendant quelques heures.

Rapidement, la petite voix reprit le dessus dans son esprit. _« Reprends-toi Fleur, lui ordonna-t-elle. C'est un Weasley, l'ennemi de notre Maître. Comment pourrais-tu aimer un moins-que-rien ? Tu mérites mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Un sang-pur ! Comme Drago ! Un homme riche, fidèle à notre Maître. Il t'offrira un manoir, fera de toi une femme crainte de tous. Tu auras des enfants. Allez, ne pense plus à ce crétin de William Weasley »_. Fleur hocha vaguement la tête, comme pour se persuader que la petite voix avait raison.

Lucius posa son regard sur Bellatrix qui émit un léger son d'accord avant de murmurer à son beau-frère :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius chéri. J'ai su lui remettre les idées à place à cette petite. Weasley n'est plus rien à ses yeux. Je dois cependant admettre que sa venue dans ton manoir a fortement perturbé notre petite protégée.

\- Fais en sorte qu'elle le déteste Bellatrix. Elle ne doit pas avoir la moindre hésitation. Si elle venait à se trouver face à un Weasley, elle devra le tuer. Sinon le Maître nous tuera, décréta Lucius.

L'arrivée de Voldemort et ses fidèles se fit dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle était à feu et à sang. Les murs et autres colonnades n'étaient plus que des ruines. Ce spectacle -aussi chaotique que désolant- remplit de joie le cœur de Voldemort.

Au milieu des pierres tombés au sol, Neville s'avançait maladroitement, récupérant au passage un vieux chapeau de sorcier couvert de poussière et de cendres. Fleur fixa le jeune homme. Bellatrix lui avait parlé de lui. Elle avait été contrainte de lancer le sortilège Endoloris sur ses parents car ces derniers avaient tenté de s'attaquer au Maître -et leur fils suivrait sûrement la même voie. Il ne semblait pas terrifiant ce fameux Neville Londubat. Ses vêtements étaient noircis par les cendres, son visage couvert de sang -était-ce le sien?- et il boitait. Non réellement, on ne pouvait ni le craindre ni l'envier.

Le silence fut soudainement brisé par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme. Elle était rousse et vêtue d'un simple jean ainsi que d'un gilet violet. C'était Ginny Weasley. Derrière elle, à sa gauche, un homme, roux lui aussi, la suivait et semblait essayer de la retenir. Fleur plissa doucement les yeux pour le reconnaître. Il ressemblait étrangement à William mais ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus court. D'ailleurs comment savait-elle que William Weasley avait les cheveux courts ? L'avait-elle tant détaillé que ça lors de sa venue au Manoir ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix sanglotant de Ginny.

\- Qui-est ce, dans les bras de Hagrid ? Neville, qui est-ce ? Demanda la rouquine alors que son père la prenait par les épaules.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Annonça Voldemort avec un certain plaisir dans la voix alors que les autres élèves sortaient du château.

Ginny poussa un cri qui glaça le sang des sorciers. Fleur ressentit la peine de la jeune femme. Son souffle s'était stoppé quand Ginny avait hurlé sa peine. Elle leva son regard bleuté vers la rouquine et vit rapidement Arthur Weasley retenir sa fille qui fonçait sur le Mage Noir. Derrière eux, Molly et Percy s'avançaient à grandes enjambées pour soutenir Ginny. Le vide qui n'avait pas quitté Fleur depuis ses débuts aux côtés de Voldemort l'envahit de nouveau mais avec plus de puissance. Serait-elle un jour capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme Ginny aimait Harry ? Ressentirait-elle le même amour, la même peine si l'on venait à lui arracher l'homme qu'elle aimait ? De nouveau, la petite voix reprit le dessus sur ses pensées. _« Tu ne peux pas aimer Fleur. Allons voyons, l'amour est pour les faibles comme cette Ginny Weasley. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites la puissance, la pouvoir. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer pour cela. Regarde comment l'amour mène à la douleur. Vois comment cette rouquine pleure son héros mort »._

\- Silence ! Ordonna le Mage Noir alors que les yeux de Fleur se posait sur Ron et Hermione qui semblaient tous les deux effarés par la nouvelle. Petite idiote ! Lança-t-il de nouveau à l'intention de Ginny.

Derrière les deux autres membres du fameux Trio doré, Fleur aperçut Bill. Lui aussi était couvert de poussière et de cendres. La cicatrice, qu'il avait sur la joue gauche se confondait presque avec la couleur grisâtre de sa peau. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que lors de sa venue au Manoir. En quelques pas, Bill fut aux côtés de sa sœur et de sa mère.

\- Harry Potter est mort. A compter de ce jour, vous placerez votre confiance en moi, déclara Voldemort avec un certain plaisir.

Fleur croisa le regard azur de Bill. Elle put y lire une profonde incompréhension mêlée à de la douleur. Elle se rappela alors que la famille Weasley avait perdu un des leurs durant la nuit. Fred Weasley avait péri sous les sortilèges des Mangemorts. Durant un instant, son cœur se serra et elle fut capable de ressentir la peine de Bill. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un petit gémissement de douleur qui n'échappa à Narcissa et Lucius. Les parents de Malfoy se tournèrent vers leur petite protégée avant de comprendre que les sorts lancés par Bellatrix peinaient à lutter contre la vague d'amour lancé par Bill. Lucius se pencha alors vers l'oreille de son épouse.

\- Cet imbécile de Weasley a compris que nous contrôlions l'esprit de Fleur ! Il utilise une forme de magie primitive et...

\- L'Amour est la plus forte des magies, lui répondit Narcissa dans un soupir de lassitude.

Mari et femme furent interrompus par Bellatrix qui leur lançait un sombre regard. Avec une aisance remarquable, la Mangemort préférée de Voldemort put lire les pensées de Lucius et lança une nouvelle attaque contre l'esprit de Fleur. _« Ne l'écoute pas Fleur, il ne t'aime pas. Regarde, il n'ose pas défier notre Maître et se contente de rester derrière ses frères. Même cet empoté de Neville s'est approché de nous. Oublie-le. Concentre-toi dans notre mission. Le Maître a gagné. Bientôt nous serrons les plus puissants »._

L'ancienne élève de Beaubâton se mit à masser frénétiquement ses tempes. Cette voix la faisait horriblement souffrir. Dès qu'elle l'entendait, elle ressentait maux de tête et nausées. Mais contrairement à avant, cette fois-ci la voix semblait plus lointaine et moins puissante. Relevant difficilement la tête, Fleur se rendit compte que Bill la fixait en murmurant quelque chose. Cet idiot de Weasley lui lançait-il un sort ? Etait-il assez bête pour s'en prendre au meilleur élément de Voldemort ?

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Cria de nouveau Voldemort en se tournant vers son armée en riant.

Lucius rit à gorge déployée, imitant son maître. Narcissa se contenta d'un léger sourire mais, en voyant que Fleur ne réagissait pas, elle mit un coup de coude dans les côtés de sa protégée pour la forcer à rire. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de dégoût.

\- L'heure est venue de prendre parti. Venez vous joindre à nous... ou mourez, trancha le Mage Noir qui regardait les sorciers un à un.

\- Drago ! Lança faiblement Lucius qui voulait à tout prix sauver son unique hériter.

\- Drago... viens ! Souffla Narcissa pendant que son mari tendait une main encourageante vers la foule où se cachait son fils.

Les regardes convergèrent vers le jeune homme. Son visage se tordait en un rictus de peur -ou était-ce de la douleur?- quand il croisa le regard de son père. Le Lord se tourna vers le fils Malfoy et ouvrit ses bras. Drago, qui ressemblait plus à une ombre qu'à autre chose en ce moment-même, fendit la foule et s'avança lentement vers son Maître. Son corps tremblait. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Fleur, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, vit Voldemort féliciter le garçon avant de lui offrir une accolade. Narcissa accueillit son fils à bras ouverts, embrassant sa tempe. Drago, une fois les démonstrations de sa mère finies, se pencha vers Fleur et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer _« Bill Weasley t'aime. Contre la voix que tu entends dans ton esprit. Elle te ment depuis le début. Je t'en supplie Fleur, bats-toi contre cette voix ! Bats-toi et sauve-nous tous.»_. Et il l'abandonna pour partir vers l'arrière de la troupe avec sa mère. Fleur se sentit vaciller. Drago -qui ne lui avait jamais témoigné la moindre marque d'affection- venait de lui faire la pire des révélations. Mais la voix refit surface dans sa tête : _« N'écoute pas Drago, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! Les amis de Harry l'ont ensorcelé ! Ne l'écoute pas ! »._

\- J'avoue que j'espérais mieux ! S'amusa Voldemort alors qu'un Neville boitillant s'avançait difficilement vers lui ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des Mangemorts. Qui es-tu donc, jeune homme ?

\- Neville Londubat.

\- Et bien, Neville, nous te trouverons à coup sûr une fonction ! Admit le Mage Noir avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai quelque chose à dire ! Intervint le jeune boiteux.

\- Et bien, Neville, nous serons à coup sûr captivés par tes propos.

\- Peu importe que Harry soit mort, commença le jeune sorcier.

\- Tais-toi Neville ! Se fit entendre une voix dans la foule.

\- Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Amis, famille. Oui, on a perdu Harry ce soir. Mais il est avec nous. Là, dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Comme Fred. Et Remus. Tonks. Tous. Leur mort n'aura pas été inutile, assura-t-il avant de marquer une pause dans son récit. La vôtre le sera. Vous avez tout faux ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Tom Jédusor qui se contenta de rire. Le cœur de Harry battait pour nous tous ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Conclut-il en sortant l'épée de Gryffondor du vieux chapeau ramassé précédemment.

Alors Harry glissa des bras de Hagrid. Tout cela eut pour effet de provoquer incompréhension chez beaucoup, en premier chez Voldemort. Fleur ne put contenir un sourire quand elle vit Harry se relever. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle sentit le vide en elle s'apaiser. Instinctivement, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Bill. Il lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Confringo ! Lança Harry vers Nagini avant de s'enfuir parmi les ruines de Poudlard.

Voldemort voulu répliquer mais ses sorts n'atteignirent que le peu de murs encore debout. Certains Mangemorts s'enfuirent. Ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils allaient perdre la guerre. Narcissa profita du brouhaha provoqué par la résurrection « miraculeuse » de Potter pour tirer Drago par la manche. Lucius, malgré les cris de Bellatrix qui lui exhortait de rester, suivit sa femme et son fils. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bout de pont de pierre. _« Enfin la liberté »_ se dit Narcissa qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant à Fleur. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Ce n'était pas une méchante fille. Au contraire. Elle était brillante. Lucius, comprenant les tracas de sa femme, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la fit avancer. Désormais il ne voulait plus que protéger sa famille. Qu'importe le reste.

Fleur fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre Bill. Elle avait vu trop de sang couler. Elle avait fait trop couler de sang. Son seul but désormais était de rejoindre Bill Weasley et les autres sorciers. Les « bons » sorciers. Alors que Harry rejoignait ses amis à l'intérieur du château et que Kingsley lançait un sortilège de protection pour repousser les Mangemorts, Bellatrix comprit les intentions de Fleur et se ré-introduit dans sa tête. Cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à parler à la jeune femme. Elle la paralysa momentanément, l'empêchant de rejoindre son cher et tendre Bill Weasley.

De son côté Bill, qui avait compris depuis longtemps que Bellatrix se servait de Fleur, voulut intervenir mais son père le retint comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Ginny.

\- Non mon fils ! Tu restes avec nous. Je te promets que nous ferons tout pour sauver Fleur mais à l'intérieur. Dehors ils sont plus nombreux et plus forts. Ce serait du suicide !

Arthur fixa son aîné qui finit par hocher la tête vaguement, le regard fixé sur l'amour de sa vie. Le prenant par les épaules, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du château tandis que Ron partait de son côté avec Hermione et Harry. Neville tenta de s'interposer entre les Mangemorts et ses amis avec l'épée mais Voldemort, dans un cri de rage, lui lança un sort qui l'expulsa quelques mètres en arrière. Fleur sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis que tout redevenait clair. Neville n'était pas méchant. Harry non plus. C'était elle la méchante. Elle qui avait tué des sorciers et des moldus pour le compte de Voldemort. C'était sur ses mains que le sang était répandu. Harry et ses amis ne cherchaient qu'à libérer le monde de Voldemort. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit Voldemort transplaner avec son fidèle Nagini alors que Bellatrix s'engouffrait à l'intérieur du château avec d'autres Mangemorts. Quand Lestrange ne fut plus dans le champ de vision de Fleur, cette dernière put enfin retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Rapidement, tout devint limpide dans son esprit. Bellatrix se servait d'elle. Toutefois, le sort ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'elles étaient à proximité l'une de l'autre. C'est pour cela que Bellatrix restait collée à elle. C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle était toujours envoyée en mission avec Bella. La Mangemort avait réussi à pénétrer son esprit. Fleur prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se donner plus de force et tenta de lutter contre cette présence dans son esprit. La lutte était féroce. La présence était forte, puissante. Elles ne se battaient pas à coup de sorts mais à coup de souvenirs. Fleur essaya de se souvenir de la visite de Bill au Manoir. Elle se remémora les souvenirs qu'il lui avait raconté. Peu à peu la faible présence s'estompa. Des souvenirs revinrent à Fleur. Sa rencontre avec Bill Weasley. Il était beau dans son costume couleur bleu nuit. Ses cheveux, roux et coupés courts, contrastaient avec la noirceur de son habit. Il était magnifique. Le cœur de Fleur fit un bond. Le vide en elle disparut instantanément. Son cœur se remplit de bonheur et de plaisir. Pendant un court instant elle se crut morte mais non. Elle vivait. Mais son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. Rapidement, la blonde se rappela qu'elle avait une bataille à mener. Mais cette fois-ci, elle serait du côté des gentils.

Fleur pénétra l'enceinte du château. Tout était détruit. Le grand escalier était couvert de pierres tombées du plafond. Autour d'elle, élèves de Poudlard et Mangemorts se livraient une guerre à mort. Les sorts fusaient. Elle entendit quelques Impardonnables, notamment l'Avada Kedavra. Elle chercha du regard Bill. Où était-il bon sang ? Elle voulait le voir. Elle en mourait d'envie. Quand elle pivota sur sa droite, elle vit Bellatrix en plein combat contre Ginny Weasley. La Mangemort affichait ce sourire sadique qui lui allait si bien.

\- Stupefix! Lança Bellatrix ce qui eut pour effet de paralyser Ginny.

Le cœur de Fleur ne fit qu'un bond. S'en prendre à Ginny, c'était s'en prendre à sa famille maintenant. Molly, comme l'avait fait autrefois Lily pour son Harry, tira Ginny en arrière pour la mettre en sécurité. La jeune femme fut accueillie par les bras protecteurs de son père.

\- Molly... tenta faiblement Arthur.

\- Pas ma fille, sale pétasse ! Cracha Molly qui se mettait en garde.

Bellatrix ne prit pas au sérieux la mère Weasley. Après tout si ses enfants étaient stupides, la mère devait l'être aussi. Elle se contenta de rire. Mais Molly, telle une lionne, lança le premier sort que Bellatrix évita de peu. La Mangemort comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à une débutante et que la menace n'était pas en l'air. Les deux femmes commencèrent un combat où aucune ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus. Malheureusement, Bellatrix réussit à lancer un second Stupefix qui paralysa Molly. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer le second sort -qui aurait eu pour but de tuer maman Weasley- Fleur intervint, se plaçant entre son ancienne belle-mère et celle qui avait pris possession de son esprit. La vide avait fait place une colère sans fin. Fleur haïssait Bellatrix désormais. Elle la détestait de l'avoir fait devenir un monstre. De l'avoir fait tuer des sorciers. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang à cause d'elle. Fleur sentit une nouvelle puissance prendre possession de son corps. Elle se sentait comme invincible. Personne ne pouvait la vaincre.

\- Que fais-tu petite ingrate ? Lâcha Bellatrix.

\- Je protège ma famille ! Ceux qui me veulent du bien contrairement à vous Bellatrix Lestrange. Expelliarmus ! Lança la blonde.

La baguette de Bellatrix s'envola quelques mètres plus loin. La Mangemort fut surprise par le retournement de situation. Sa petite protégée venait de se révolter. Mais qu'importe. Elle n'avait pas de baguette certes mais elle pouvait pénétrer le cerveau de la blondinette à sa guise. Sans crier garde, Fleur tomba au sol, criant de douleur. Bellatrix la regardait fièrement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle venait de lui lancer un Endoloris par le biais de son esprit. Le corps de Fleur était secoué dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle hurlait sa douleur. Bill, qui entendit ses cris et reconnut la voix de son ancienne fiancée, se rendit rapidement près de sa famille. Ginny voulut intervenir en lançant un sort à Bellatrix mais deux Mangemorts arrivèrent, occupant les Weasley.

\- Fleur, je t'en prie. Bats-toi ! Supplia Bill qui s'était penché vers le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Peux... pas, articula-t-elle avec peine.

\- Pour nous. Bats-toi pour nous. Pour l'enfant que nous voulons. Ce sera une fille et elle aura tes yeux j'en suis certain. Souviens-toi. Je t'en supplie. Notre premier baiser sur ce banc en face de Gringotts. Tu portais ton fameux tailleur bleu. Seulement tes cheveux étaient relâchés. Ils tombaient en cascade sur tes épaules. Tu étais magnifique. Moi je portais mon costume. Le bleu nuit, tu te souviens ? J'avais enfin osé te donner rendez-vous pour que nous dînions ensemble. Toutefois je suis arrivé horriblement en retard. La réservation avait été annulée et le restaurant était plein. Et pourtant, malgré mes deux heures de retard, tu es restée et tu m'as attendue. Tu m'as même souri. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit _« Quelle femme formidable ! »._

La douleur de Fleur semblait se calmer. Son corps n'était plus autant secoué. Ses cris de douleurs s'apaisaient peu à peu. Bellatrix resta coite devant cela. Comment ce petit morveux de Weasley pouvait-il contrer un de ses sorts, elle la sorcière si puissante ? C'était purement impossible. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Bill continua son récit, racontant à Fleur sa demande en mariage lors d'un dîner organisé par Molly. Il n'omit aucun détail et surtout pas la fierté qu'il avait ressenti quand Fleur avait accepté la demande et l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde.

Fleur se sentait revivre. La douleur disparaissait peu à peu ainsi que la présence dans sa tête. Elle avait ancré son regard à celui de Bill. Son cœur se gonfla encore un peu plus de bonheur quand il lui dit combien il l'aimait. Elle était plus forte et plus puissante qu'avant. Lentement, et malgré ses jambes tremblants, Fleur réussit à se remettre sur pieds. Son regard s'était éclairci et pétillait de bonheur à présent. Bill, qui craignait que sa belle ne casse en deux, passa son bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir.

\- Je ne serai plus jamais votre pantin Bellatrix. Plus _jamais_ vous m'entendez ?! Vous m'avez utilisé vous et Voldemort. Vous m'avez fait croire les pires choses sur Bill et sa famille. Vous m'avez fait commettre des meurtres mais tout cela est fini ! Comprenez-vous Bellatrix ? Vous avez perdu. Vous et Voldemort avez perdu.

D'un coup de baguette agile, Fleur lança un Stupefix puis, dans un second mouvement de baguette, elle ôta définitivement la vie à celle qui avait de la sienne un enfer une année durant. Molly, qui n'avait rien manqué, se tourna vers Bill et Fleur. A cet instant précis, elle semblait si rayonnante et si puissante.

Bill n'osait croire qu'elle était de nouveau elle. Fleur était revenue. L'amour de sa vie avait combattu les forces du mal. Elle retrouvait peu à peu ses souvenirs et se rappelait de la sensation qu'était le bonheur. L'Amour. Délicatement, Bill passa ses bras autour de Fleur et lui murmura :

\- Tu es là. Enfin. Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire croire que j'avais fait un enfant à une autre mais... je devais te protéger et pour cela je devais t'éloigner de moi et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Bellatrix puisse te faire tout ce mal. Pardonne-m...

\- Embrasse-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle ce qui provoqua l'incompréhension du jeune homme qui resta immobile face à la demande. Je suis sérieuse William Arthur Weasley : embrasse-moi !

Bill ne se fit pas prier une troisième fois. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Fleur et entama un baiser passionné. Leur premier baiser des mois. Mais rien n'avait changé. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient toujours aussi douces.

Parmi tout ce chaos, l'Amour venait de vaincre les Ténèbres. Après tout, Narcissa Malefoy avait raison : l'Amour était la plus puissnte de toutes les magies.


	7. Le jugement

**7.**

 **Le jugement**

La bataille contre les forces du mal avait pris fin, se soldant par une victoire de Harry sur les forces des ténèbres. Le Bien avait triomphe du Mal. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient perdu la vie dont Fred, Lavande, Remus ou même Tonks. Mais ces morts n'avaient pas été inutiles comme Neville l'avait dit dans son discours. Ils étaient morts pour la liberté. Mais ils étaient morts. Plus jamais on ne verrait Fred voler aux côtés de George plus jamais Teddy ne pourrait se réfugier dans les bras de sa maman ou s'accrocher à la baguette de son papa plus jamais Ron ne serait surnommé « Ron-Ron ». Une ère se terminait.

Les Mangemorts qui avaient participé à la bataille, et une partie de ceux qui avaient pris la fuite, furent arrêtés et emprisonnés au Ministère en attente de leur jugement. Fleur était parmi eux. Tout comme Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Le premier jour de jugement des Mangemorts fut exténuant pour Harry. Il avait été appelé à la barre pour plaider en la faveur de Narcissa Malfoy. La mère de famille lui avait sauvé la vie en assurant à Voldemort qu'il était bel et bien mort lors de son sacrifice dans la forêt interdite.

 __ Flashback __

 _\- Nous appelons désormais Monsieur Harry James Potter, annonça solennellement le juge tandis que Harry rejoignait le box réservé aux témoins. Monsieur Potter, jurez-vous d'être sincère et de nous dévoiler l'entière vérité sans omettre ne serait-ce un détail ?_

 _\- Je le jure._

 _\- Bien. Monsieur Potter reconnaissez-vous cette femme comme étant Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, femme de Lucius Malfoy et mère de Drago Malfoy, élève de la maison Serpentard lors de vos années à Poudlard ?_

 _\- Oui monsieur._

 _\- Madame Malfoy affirme vous avoir sauvé. En effet, elle ne cesse de dire aux jurés qu'elle vous a fait passer pour mort aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de votre sacrifice dans la forêt interdite. Confirmez-vous ses dires ?_

 _\- C'est exact monsieur. Quand je me suis rendu dans la forêt interdite dans le but de me sacrifier, Voldemort m'a lancé un Impardonnable. L'Avada Kedavra. Vous connaissez mon histoire, je ne vais donc pas vous répéter les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai survécu à ce sort. Alors que je gisais à même le sol de la forêt et qu'on me croyait mort, Narcissa Malfoy s'est avancée vers moi. En se penchant sur ma dépouille, elle m'a alors demandé si Drago était encore en vie. J'ai répondu oui. Alors madame Malfoy a affirmé à Voldemort qu'il m'avait bel et bien tué._

 _\- Affirmez-vous que sans l'aide de Madame Malfoy nous n'auriez pas pu tuer Voldemort ?_

 _\- En effet, déclara le Survivant sans la moindre hésitation. Narcissa Malfoy m'a permis de retourner à Poudlard sans que personne ne se doute que j'étais encore vivant. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas pu tuer le Seigneur des Tenèbres._

 _\- Bien, au vu de la déclaration de monsieur Potter, nous vous déclarons libre Madame Malfoy. Vous pourrez regagner votre demeure dès ce soir avec votre fils, Drago._

 __ Fin du flashback__

Harry avait plaidé en faveur de Narcissa mais ses propos furent tout à fait différents quand il s'agit de Lucius. Les jurés condamnèrent le père de Drago à Azcaban. Il avait été l'un des plus fidèles alliés de Voldemort. Il avait participé à ses réunions secrètes, avait cherché des informations sur Harry Potter. Il était aussi l'instigateur du piège tendu à Ginny : c'est lui qui avait mis dans le chaudron de la cadette Weasley le journal de Tom Jédusor. Harry ne manqua pas de raconter comment Lucius avait traité Dobby, ce pauvre elfe qui avait perdu la vie en défendant Harry et ses amis.

Fleur ne fut jugée que le dernier jour. Elle avait face à elle le juré le plus redouté des anciens Mangemorts. Ce fut lui qui condamna Lucius et bien d'autres Mangemorts à Azcaban. Les chefs d'accusation portés à son égard étaient les suivants : fidèle des Ténèbres, alliée de Bellatrix, assassinats de plusieurs sorciers et moldus, utilisation d'Impardonnables notamment l'Endoloris sur la personne de William Arthur Weasley. Malgré les demandes de Bill et d'Arthur, Fleur fut présentée au jurée dans la cage réservée aux Mangemorts. Elle était jugée dangereuse par le juré et par certains sorciers. Le noir des barreaux tranchaient avec la blancheur de sa peau et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle n'avait rien du dangereux Mangemort. Bien au contraire.

\- Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour. Vous êtes accusée d'avoir rejoint les forces des Ténèbres, utilisé de nombreuses fois les Impardonnables dont l'Endoloris sur William Weasley mais aussi d'avoir participé à l'assassinat de nombreux sorciers et moldus aux côtés de Bellatrix Lestranges. Confirmez-vous ces accusations ?

\- Oui je les confirme, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne cherchez pas à nier, s'étonna le juge. Mais enfin...

\- Pourquoi chercher à nier la vérité ? Demanda Fleur avec un haussement d'épaule. Oui, je fus une fidèle de Voldemort mais j'ai des éléments à apporter qui justifieront mon...

\- Rien ne peut justifier que l'on prenne parti du Mage Noir ! Tonna la voix d'un des jurés.

\- L'Impero le peut, clama William en se levant.

\- Déclinez votre identité jeune homme, exigea le juge.

\- Je me nomme William Arthur Weasley, fils aîné d'Arthur Weaslet et Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Je suis le fiancé de mademoiselle Delacour. Enfin, son ancien fiancé.

\- Expliquez-vous monsieur Weasley.

\- Il y a de ça une année, j'ai fait parvenir une lettre à Fleur par le biais de notre elfe de maison, Tinkiley. Cette dernière lui faisait part de notre séparation en lui expliquant que je l'avais trompé avec une femme lors de mon voyage en Irlande. Je suis bien parti en voyage en Irlande car le ministère m'avait demandé d'aller obtenir des informations concernant les Gobelins. Cependant je n'ai jamais trompé Fleur. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme nommé Kathelyn. Le guide chargé de me faire visiter se nommait Pevens.

\- Pouvez-vous en venir au fait ? S'impatienta une juré nommée Violette Dalme. Vos histoires de cœur ne regarde personne.

\- Mes histoires de cœur comme vous dites madame sont la clef du ralliement de Fleur aux forces du mal !

Qu'il était beau à ce moment-ci. Il rayonnait. Le cœur de Fleur se gonfla de fierté. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir dire que Bill Weasley était l'amour de sa vie. Le rouquin croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui sourit tendrement. Il se sentait puissant. Comme si personne ne pouvait l'arrêter dans son plaidoyer. Après tout qui pouvait l'arrêter alors qu'il défendait l'amour de sa vie ? Ils avaient réussi à vaincre Voldemort convaincre des jurés n'était qu'une formalité.

\- Quand Fleur a reçu cette lettre, elle s'est mise à errer. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Quand elle s'est retrouvée devant le manoir Malfoy, elle a été victime de sortilèges visant à la manipuler. Elle était faible. Son esprit divaguait. Elle commençait à penser que Harry était responsable de notre malheur. Que sans lui, nous serions heureux. Que Voldemort ferait mieux de tuer l'élu.

\- Et donc votre amie s'est dit « Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre Voldemort ? » ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Se défendit Fleur. Lucius m'a utilisée. Il s'est rendu compte de mon état de faiblesse et de ma peine alors il a tout fait pour que je rejoigne l'armée de Voldemort. De plus, j'ai été victime du sort Impero de la part de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Voyons, tous les Mangemorts cherchent à éviter Azcaban en justifiant leur allégeance à Voldemort par l'Imperium ! Tonna Dalme. Mes amis, cette femme a tué des innocents. Elle a signé un pacte avec le Diable lui-même !

\- J'ai été le pantin de Bellatrix ! S'emporta Fleur qui essaya de se relever dans sa cage mais cela lui était purement impossible. Elle s'est immiscée dans mon esprit, me faisant croire que la famille Weasley était détestable et que nous devions la tuer ! Je ne voulais pas ! J'aime Bill, sincèrement. Je l'aime plus que ma vie..., chuchota-t-elle en se retenant de sangloter.

\- Mademoiselle Dalme je vous prie de vous calmer. Monsieur Weasley, pouvons-nous évoquer votre visite au manoir Malfoy ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai rien à cacher et Fleur non plus. Je me suis rendu au manoir Malfoy dans le but de sauver Fleur. Je voulais lui faire entendre raison après que mon petit frère, Ron Weasley, m'ait averti de son adhésion aux idées du Mage Noir.

\- Comment votre frère a-t-il su cela ? Demanda le juge.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Harry possédait le don d'entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort tout comme Voldemort pouvait pénétrer dans le sien. Un soir, Voldemort est entré dans son esprit. Dans la scène dont il fut témoin, il vit Fleur se tenir aux côtés de Bellatrix et lancer un sort sur un sorcier.

\- Quel était ce sort ?

\- Pas un Impardonnable, dit Fleur. C'était un Stupéfix !

\- Avez-vous lancé un Impardonnable mademoiselle Delacour ?

\- Je... et bien..., bredouilla Fleur.

\- Je répète une seule et unique fois mademoiselle : avez-vous, oui ou non, lancé un Impardonnable ?

\- Oui, admit Bill. Fleur a lancé un Impardonnable. Je le sais car j'ai été sa victime.

Un bruit de stupeur envahit alors la salle. Comment cette jolie blonde pouvait-elle déclarer aimer l'homme sur lequel elle avait lancé un Impardonnable ? Comment pouvait-elle clamer l'aimer quand elle l'avait fait souffrir ? C'était simplement impensable. On ne fait pas souffrir les gens qu'on aime, même en étant victime de n'importe quelle magie noire. Face à l'incompréhension des jurés, Bill reprit son playdoyer en faveur de sa fiancée :

\- Lors de ma visite au manoir Malfoy, je me suis retrouvé face à Bellatrix, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Alors que je tentais de rappeler nos souvenirs à Fleur dans le but de la faire redevenir elle-même, elle m'a lancé le sort Endoloris.

\- Endoloris ?! S'étonnèrent le juré.

\- Oui, Endoloris. Je ne lui en veux pas, admit Bill. Fleur n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle était sous l'emprise de Bellatrix. Cette dernière s'est servie d'elle afin de me lancer un Impardonnable. Jamais Fleur ne m'aurait fait du mal. J'ai vécu deux ans avec cette jeune femme, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

\- Avez-vous des preuves monsieur Weasley ? Après tout, vous semblez prêt à tout pour défendre et sauver de la prison votre Fleur.

\- Mes souvenirs ont été apportés. Vous y trouverez des souvenirs que Fleur et moi avons partagés.

\- Rien de... personnel ? Interrogea une femme brune du juré.

\- Bien, nous allons regarder vos souvenirs. Je suspend le procès pour le moment. Nous nous reverrons demain mes amis. En attendant ramenez mademoiselle Delacour dans sa cellule.

\- Non attendez !...

Mais la voix de Bill se perdit dans le brouhaha causé par le départ des jurés de la salle. Fleur chercha à croiser le regard de celui qu'elle aimait pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle tiendrait le coup pour lui et grâce à lui.

\- Bill.. tu t'es admirablement défendu, lui dit Molly en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis fier de toi mon garçon.

\- Pas assez pour convaincre les jurés apparemment... Maman, ils pensent Fleur coupable et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Demain, Harry sera entendu par tous. Il plaidera en la faveur de Fleur. Et puis Ginny et moi devons également parler devant tout le monde. Je ne manquerai pas de raconter comment elle a tué Bellatrix pour défendre ta petite soeur. Aies confiance en la justice William.

Le rouquin hocha vaguement la tête avant de prendre le bras de sa mère. Ensemble, avec ses autres frères et sœurs ainsi que Hermione et Harry, ils rentrèrent au Terrier.

La suite du procès fut plus complexe pour Bill. On lui avait interdit de prendre la défense de Fleur. Violette Delame avait en effet persuadé les jurés que les sentiments de Bill envers l'accusé altéraient trop son jugement pour que l'on puisse prendre en considération ses explications. Il avait le gardé le silence tout au long du procès, se mordant la langue par moment pour s'éviter de se lever et se lancer ainsi dans une longue tirage enflammé par son amour pour Fleur.

Harry avait parlé en premier. Il avait parfaitement défendu Fleur, ventant son courage, sa bonté et rappelant à tous qu'elle avait pris part au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il ne fit que des compliments envers la jeune femme. Ginny prit la parole à son tour, expliquant comment Fleur l'avait sauvée de Bellatrix et comment elle avait tué cette dernière alors qu'elle avait pris possession de son esprit. Molly confirma les paroles de sa fille tout comme le firent Arthur et George. Le témoignage de Ginny, ponctué par des larmes sincères, pencha fortement en la faveur de Fleur. Les jurés furent attendris par la rouquine qui symbolisait la pureté et l'innocence même. Delame en fut même touchée et son avis sur l'accusé commença à changer.

\- Bien. Au vu des témoignages de mademoiselle et madame Weasley, le juré vous déclare innocente mademoiselle Delacour. Nous en arrivons à la conclusion que Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort que vous avez tuée dans le but de protéger Ginny Weasley, vous avait lancé un Impero ainsi qu'un sort d'oubliette. Ceci étant fait, elle a effacé tous vos souvenirs et vous en a fabriqué de nouveaux. Elle a également fait de vous son pantin en vous faisant devenir une fidèle alliée des forces du mal. Nous vous déclarons donc entièrement innocente et nous renonçons à toutes les charges retenues contre vous. Vous êtes libre mademoiselle Delacour et vous retrouvez votre entière liberté à cet instant précis. Vous pourrez récupérer votre baguette auprès du ministère de la Magie quand celle-ci sera nettoyée de toute possible trace de magie noire. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques jours, n'ayez crainte mademoiselle Delacour. Le procès est terminé, je lève la séance.

Le cœur de Bill manqua un battement. Sa Fleur était libre. Et en plus, elle était lavée de tout soupçon. Plus personne ne pourrait douter de son intégrité désormais. Elle était entièrement dévouée à servir les forces du Bien. Elle n'œuvrait que dans cet esprit-là. Certes, elle avait sûrement tué des sorciers et moldus mais tout cela sous l'emprise de l'Imperium de Bellatrix. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ou le tenir pour responsable. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-précis. Elle n'était pas maître de ses moyens. Quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps et de son esprit.

Fleur soupira de soulagement. Elle était libre et innocente. Les Ténèbres n'avaient pas réussi à l'engloutir sous Terre. Tel le Phénix, elle renaissait de ses cendres.


	8. La fin du cauchemar

**8.**

 **La fin du cauchemar**

\- Imaginez qu'il l'appelle Bella ! Ce serait drôle quand même ! S'amusa George. Bella, vous savez comme Bellatrix ou...

\- George, cesse de dire des bêtises ! Peux-tu arrêter de faire l'idiot une minute seulement ? S'emporta Molly qui tournait en rond dans la petite salle d'attente. Mais que fait cet imbécile de médicomage! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir où en est le trav...

Madame Weasley fut interrompue par l'entrée de son fils aîné dans la pièce. Il tenait entre ses bras un minuscule paquet enveloppé dans un drap rose pâle. Molly écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce à quoi elle songeait ?

\- Maman, papa, dit Bill en se tournant vers ses parents puis ses frères et sœur. Je vous présente Mélissa Ginny Weasley.

\- Oh Bill, s'exclama Ginny alors qu'un sanglot envahissait sa gorge. Je te remercie !

\- Et Fleur et moi aimerions que tu sois sa marraine Gi', accepterais-tu ?

\- Mais avec plaisir ! Oh merci merci merci merci Bill !

La rouquine se leva en un bond et enlaça son grand frère, prenant soin à ne pas blesser le bébé. C'était une petite fille de 2 kg 858 pour 52 centimètres. Elle avait les yeux bleu de ses mère et les cheveux roux de son père. _« Une future beauté »_ se dit intérieurement Bill qui était plus que fier de sa fille.

\- Allons Bill, rejoins Fleur. Elle a besoin de toi et a sûrement envie de voir sa fille. Nous aurons tout notre temps pour rencontrer notre petite-fille, assura Arthur Weasley alors qu'il tentait de tempérer la joie de Molly.

\- Rentrez vous reposer. Fleur devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici deux jours selon les médicomages. L'accouchement s'est très bien passé mais elle est fatiguée. Elle doit se reposer maintenant. Repassez demain si vous le souhaitez ?

Molly, après de multiples embrassades et félicitations, accepta de quitter la salle d'attente. Ginny, les yeux pétillants et le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, remercia une fois de plus son grand-frère, l'embrassa sur la joue et embrassa sa toute nouvelle filleule. Elle était fière d'avoir été choisie.

Quand toute sa famille eut quitté l'hôpital, William prit la direction de la chambre de Fleur. Sur le chemin, il berça sa fille en chantonnant des comptines apprises par Hermione. La jeune sorcière, qui était maintenant officiellement la petite-amie de Ron, avait passé la durée de la grossesse de Fleur à apprendre aux futurs parents des comptines moldues. Elle leur expliqua que cela avait pour effet d'apaiser le bébé et de l'habituer aux voix de ses parents. Bill avait de suite adhéré à cette idée moldue et il avait appris avec beaucoup d'attention les quelques comptines de Hermione. Fleur n'y était pas réticente mais la grossesse la fatiguait énormément d'un point de vue physique et moral. Elle peinait à rester concentrée plus d'une vingtaine de minutes et elle était en proie à de nombreuses crises de nerfs et des sautes d'humeur.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre de la toute nouvelle maman, elle était allongée dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, retombaient maladroitement en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était si belle. Son demi-sourire la rendait tout à fait charmante.

\- Comment a régi ta mère ? Demanda faiblement Fleur alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers Bill.

\- Elle était heureuse. Mais je pense que Ginny était la plus ravie. Je lui ai annoncé son rôle de marraine. Elle a accepté avec grande joie !

\- J'en suis ravie mon amour. Je considère Ginny comme ma sauveuse. Si Bellatrix ne l'avait pas attaquée, jamais je ne serai redevenue moi-même...

\- Shhht... Ne pense plus à cela mon amour. Tu es redevenue toi. Cela appartient au passé et il n'est pas bon de l'invoquer. Je t'aime. Tellement. Maintenant profitons de notre fille et tâchons d'apprendre à devenir une véritable petite famille.

Fleur acquiesça, ravie d'être enfin en famille, entourée par les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie. Bill déposa tendrement la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Il faut que tes parents la rencontrent.

\- Mais... mes parents sont en France Bill. Nous ne pouvons pas voyager avec un nouveau-né. Je veux dire voyager avec des moyens moldus. Et puis, tu sais bien que transplaner avec un bébé est dangereux, lui rappela doucement Fleur alors que sa fille attrapa son doigt entre ses petits doigts.

\- Et bien tes parents pourraient venir nous voir ? Maman serait ravie de les héberger je pense. Je tiens à ce qu'ils rencontrent leur petite-fille au plus vite. Ils doivent voir à quel point Mélissa est un magnifique bébé.

\- Bien, bien nous verrons cela plus tard, s'amusa Fleur devant la fierté éprouvée par son compagnon. Maintenant, et comme tu l'as dit il y a de ça quelques minutes, profitons de nos retrouvailles mon amour.

Bill sourit à la toute jeune maman avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mélissa émit un son semblable à un gazouillis quand les lèvres de ses parents se touchèrent.

\- Et bien ma chérie il faudra t'habituer à cela car je ne pense pas que ton père accepte de renoncer à nos baisers.

\- Jamais de la vie ! S'exclama Bill avant de rire doucement. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé alors je refuse de ne plus t'embrasser.

Fleur se contenta de sourire à nouveau. Elle était heureuse. Le vide connu autrefois avait totalement disparu, laissant place à un bonheur sans fin. Elle retrouvait enfin l'homme qu'elle avait réellement aimé et désormais ils pourraient profiter de leur fille, leur magnifique petite Mélissa.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Bill ne se rende compte que Fleur s'était endormie, tout comme Mélissa. Il prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras, faisant preuve d'énormément de délicatesse -sûrement avait-il hérité de la délicatesse légendaire du son père-, et la coucha dans son petit berceau rose poudré installé tout près du lit de sa mère. Il admira longuement l'enfant endormi. Elle était si paisible. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler sa sérénité et son bonheur. A ce moment précis, il repensa au passé, notamment à la bataille de Poudlard. Il se remémora Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie lors de la guerre contre les forces du mal. Il aurait tant aimé présenter son adorable petite fille à Fred. Son petit frère lui aurait sûrement appris de nombreuses farces et, comme cadeau de naissance, lui aurait offert on ne sait quelle confiserie. Fred lui manquait, atrocement. Un vide s'était creusé dans son cœur, ce même vide que George ressentait parfois. Bill savait que George souffrait de l'absence de son jumeau. Il lui arrivait encore de s'interrompre en espérant que Fred termine sa phrase. Mais rien. Personne n'avait jamais terminé la phrase de George.

Quand Bill fut certain que sa fille dormait parfaitement, il posa son regard sur Fleur. Elle aussi dormait. Sa respiration était lente mais régulière, signe qu'elle ne faisait aucun cauchemar.

\- Dort ma Fleur chérie. Plus rien ne pourra nous arriver. Tout est terminé. Le cauchemar est passé. Désormais nous vivons un rêve. Notre rêve. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous et je compte bien profiter de ta présence à mes côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, susurra Bill contre l'oreille de sa compagne.

Désormais plus rien ne pouvait entraver son amour pour Fleur. Le cauchemar était terminé et laissait place au bonheur.


	9. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

Si tu es arrivé.ée jusqu'ici, je te remercie de m'avoir lu. Merci d'avoir supporté mon amour pour le couple Bleur (ou Fill, comme tu préfères). Je ne pensais pas avoir de lecteurs en écrivant cette histoire. A vrai dire je l'ai écrite car j'ai été frustrée de voir le peu d'importance accordée au couple sur les plateformes de fanfiction ou même dans les livres de Rowling (bon j'avoue qu'on a une grosse partie sur eux avant leur mariage mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur leur relation). Alors j'ai écrit ma version du couple et de l'histoire.

Mélissa, si tu passes par ici, le prénom de leur enfant est une référence à ton égard car j'imagine cette petite fille comme une personne de forte, de belle (physiquement et intérieurement). Une personne comme toi en bref.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, qui sait ?


End file.
